Deadly Kisses II: Two Faced
by Chanyx
Summary: The sequal to DEADLY KISSES, with some more lemon! Yaoi. Sora meets a new person at school who just may destroy his and Riku's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters used in this story.

_**Deadly Kisses II**_

_Two Faced_

Chapter 1

_A warm soft hand touched the back of Sora's neck, he turned and looked around the darkened room, unaware of where he was, to find someone he had wished to see. Riku. _

"_Riku, I missed you." Sora whined pulling himself closer to his friend's warm body, Sora seemed so cold he had gotten cold in Riku's absence. _

"_Sora, it's only been a couple hours. You saw me at school." Riku smirked; he slowly moved his soft hands up into Sora's shirt._

"_I know, but heh, you know me. I NEED to seeeee you!" Sora giggled._

_Riku pushed his hands further up Sora's shirt, and managed to remove it from over his head. Sora sat there letting his friend do as he pleased. He smiled, and ran his hands through Riku's silky hair._

"_Well you see me now, babe. Take a nice loooong look." Riku smirked before leaning into Sora. He softly kissed Sora's lips. Sora squeaked in surprise, he then moaned as Riku pushed harder on his lips, caressing his sides with his warm hands._

_Sora attempted to remove his friend's shirt, he pulled it over Riku's head, and Riku lifted his arms to allow it. Sora started kissing from Riku's neck further down. Riku held Sora by the shoulders, raising his head and started to moan._

_Sora worked his way further down past Riku's belly button, until he reached the pant line. By now Riku was panting, Sora's kisses were so soft and warm, Riku couldn't stay quiet. Sora looked up and grinned. He sat up, and looked down at Riku's pants, he then took his hand and undid the zipper that kept Riku "protected" from Sora. _

_Riku anticipated Sora's devious plans while trying to catch his breath. Sora looked up at Riku's confused, but very turned on face and smiled, then giggled. He leaned towards Riku's face, and lightly licked his lips. He slowly slipped his left hand into Riku's pants, then into the boxers._

_Riku's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a soft touch onto his lower area. Sora smirked, and started sucking on Riku's neck, while moving his hands to cover Riku's erection. He started shifting his hand up and down starting slowly and softly._

_Riku's face was turning a bright red, and sweat trickled down his face. He was moaning louder and harder. Meanwhile Sora was enjoying himself, giving Riku red hickies all over his neck and shoulders, continuing to keep his left hand busy._

"_Y-you're, g-g-etting good aaaht ththis." Riku stuttered in between loud moans._

_Sora just smiled, and continued. He kissed Riku lightly on the lips, and then moved his body over ont-_

---------------------------

Sora, slowly opened his eyes, he had been dreaming, and continuous bird chirps had interrupted it. It was just about the time for the sun to rise.

The sun arose, setting a golden glimmer across the land of Destiny Islands, which was now a beautiful golden kingdom, which only lasted for a moment. Sora, lay awake watching through his window as the sun slowly made it's way up making the gold disappear. He counted the seconds before he could hear the one sound that made him shiver, and send horrifying chills up his spine…the…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Nooooooooo!" Sora screeched while rolling off his bed and jumping back up to slam his fist down onto the object. "God damned alarm clock!" He whined.

"Sora, hunny! Are you awake yet?" He could hear the familiar voice yell from the bottom of the staircase.

"Ya ma! Just let me pee man!" Sora whined, stretching his stiff body, and heading towards his bathroom.

He did his usual routine of using the washroom, brushing his teeth, blah blah blah, taking a cold shower. He had to take a cold shower every morning for the past week. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had started grade twelve. And it was enough time for him to become so attached to Riku, after being away from him for the rest of the summer, that he would have dreams about him every night.

They were just as close as they always were, perhaps even closer. Sora was starting to get agitated, sure having those dreams were well, pretty damned gooood, but Sora didn't fancy taking cold showers every morning.

"Either do this, or face your parents, with…" Sora mumbled to himself and looked down. He smirked, and snorted. "Riku, Riku, Riku you have no idea what your sexy body does to me. It's so your fault I'm about to jump into this horrid torturous cold shower for the fifth time." He muttered.

Removing his boxers, Sora entered the bathtub. Trying to hold in his scream, as he felt the first droplet of ice-cold water hit his skin, Sora stepped further in, drenching his entire body.

"Fuckin' Riku!" He screamed under his breath. Cursing the person who made him do this of course made him feel better about his current situation. He knew it wasn't REALLY Riku's fault, but it was better than admitting Sora was obsessed with him.

"Mmm, fucking Riku…" Sora closed his eyes and grinned. He shook his head and slapped himself in the face. _Git a hold of yourself man! You're in here to get your mind OFF of fucking Riku, gees! _Sora mentally yelled at himself while grabbing the shampoo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sora arrived downstairs, fresh, clean, groomed, and no longer turned on! Yay!

He walked into the kitchen to see his parents in their usual places. He smiled, and sat down in one of the wooden chairs at the table. He looked to one parent to the other, and grinned.

"Morning." He said brightly, while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Morning, hunny. Anything happening today at school?" Mrs. Kyuuki asked setting pancakes onto the table.

"Hmm, nothing that I can think of. Just good ol' school, and I guess some learning." Sora smirked.

His mom giggled, and went to the fridge to get out the syrup, and the jam. She set it by Sora's plate, and looked around the house. She sighed, and sat down beside Mr. Kyuuki, he looked at her and smiled, going back to his newspaper. Mrs. Kyuuki was very proud of Sora's dad, he had changed a lot, and had adapted to the fact that he couldn't control his son's life. He was doing so well. They were slowly becoming the father and son they were supposed to be. Even Sora could see it, he actually started to like being around his father. His mom, he had no problem with him, because she was supportive no matter what.

Sora's parents were so different from each other, Sora was surprised that they had stayed together for so long, and what puzzled him more was, how did they even come to get married?

_One of those things I'm never going to know, it will forever be a mystery._ Sora snorted.

"When is your next report card?" Mr. Kyuuki interrupted the silence, and Sora's deep thoughts about his parent's affairs. He looked up and went into thought again.

"Hmm. Uh, well I have no clue. I think my first one is like before mid-term exams." Sora explained while shoving a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.

"I see. Hope you're doing well." His dad smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

Sora started choking on his pancake, he hated dry pancakes (forgot to put syrup on it). He then took the syrup bottle and poured the syrup directly into his mouth. He let the food make its way down his throat. Sora sighed in relief, saved by the syrup.

"Sora, don't do that, that's gross." His mom said wrinkling her nose. His mom was so pretty, for her age. She had straight sandy brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had a lightly tanned face, always wearing make up, with a slim curvy body. She had on a pair of jeans, and a white collared shirt. She was always wearing her colourful apron.

Sora's dad on the other hand. He had recently quit smoking, and the years he had been smoking left a mark on him. He had almost black hair, you could see some hint of gray in the back of his head. He was still fit though, he didn't have any excess fat like all the other fathers Sora's friends had. He barely smiled, but that had recently changed as well.

"Sorry, ma. I can't stand eating pancakes without the syrup." Sora giggled, putting his hand behind his head.

"Okay, okay, just finish that quickly you'll miss your bus." She sighed.

Sora inhaled the rest of his breakfast and ran for the door. He waved good-bye to his parents and ran to his bus stop. To find Kairi, and Tidus waiting there as well.

"This is insane one bus stop for two blocks." He panted putting his hands to his knees. He looked up and smiled at the two.

"Oh yeah, but I never have to run." Kairi winked.

"That's 'cause you get up way too early." Sora complained nudging Kairi's arm.

He looked over at Tidus and nodded his head in 'hello'. Tidus replied back the same.

"So what are you guys up to tonight, Friday night, ooooooooooo." Sora asked standing up, catching his breath. He started laughing.

"I'm not sure, I wanted to go swimming, but Tidus wants to go to his place and play video games." She said smiling grabbing Tidus's hand.

"Oh yeah Tidus's idea is so the better one, screw swimming, there's nothing like a Friday night playing some good old Soul Excalibur II™!" Sora laughed.

"Oh yeah! Now he's got the right idea!" Tidus laughed, and high fived Sora.

Kairi grunted, and looked down the road. The bus was making its way up the street. Packed full of kids, as usual.

They stood, and waited for the bus to arrive. They jumped on and made their way to the back, to find Riku already sitting there, looking at a piece of paper. Sora's face brightened as he hopped over to sit beside Riku.

The bus made a quick turn, and sent Sora flying passed where he had meant to sit, straight onto the person sitting on the left side of the seat. He grunted and looked up to see whom he had fallen on.

Sora looked up to see a set of blue eyes staring down at him. The person was unfamiliar to him; he had spiky blonde hair, and had on a black sweater, with dark jeans. His face was curvy, and his skin was so soft with a light tan.

Sora gazed into the boy's eyes before pushing himself up. He was blushing so badly his face was turning a dark red.

"Oh, so-sorry, the bus turned. Aheh." Sora tried to explain, still blushing insanely.

The boy nodded his head, and looked away. Sora took it as an 'it's ok' nod, and went to sit down before he fell onto any more people.

He set himself right beside Riku, he turned and grinned at his lover. Riku was frowning at him, and he looked out the window opposite of Sora.

"Have fun having eye sex with that kid." Riku muttered.

"Eye sex? Riku what the hell are you talking about?" Sora stared at Riku in confusion.

"Don't give me that shit Sora, you were so staring at that kid like he was some sex god." Riku turned to give Sora a look of death.

"I was not Riku, can u please just forget about it, all I did was fall into him, and I apologized, now get off my back." Sora demanded before turning to talk to Kairi.

Riku grunted and started reading the paper he had in his hand when Sora got on the bus. Sora looked over at the paper and tried to read what was on it.

"What's that?" Sora smirked.

Riku slammed the paper down on the seat so that Sora couldn't see it. He gave him another glare.

"It's none of your business, now fuck off." Riku snapped, he moved further down the seat so he had more privacy.

"Gees Riku, what crawled up your ass and died. 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't me." Sora snapped back, he tried to hold back his giggle from the last comment.

Riku sighed and flipped Sora off before getting back to his note. Sora became even more curious to what was so important and private about that paper, that Sora couldn't read it. He sat on the bus all the way to school without saying a single word to anyone. Riku was so into what he was reading, and Kairi and Tidus were way too busy talking, Sora was left alone.

The students walked into the school, and crowds gathered in the corners, and bigger crowds gathered in the cafeteria. As for Sora, Kairi, Tidus, and Riku, they went their separate ways like every other day. Except this day Sora went with Kairi and Tidus, because Cranky-Ass-Riku wanted to be alone.

"Sora, what's up with Riku? Usually you two are in that abandoned hallway half the day doing unspeakable things." Kairi asked concerned while they made their way to Kairi's locker.

"I have no idea." Sora sighed. "I guess I WAS staring at that kid way too long when I fell on him. But was there any reason for Riku to automatically assume I was eye bangin' him?" Sora questioned.

"Uhh, I guess not. And I bet his attitude has something to with what ever it is he is reading." Kairi muttered looking at Tidus for back up. Tidus nodded.

"Dude, you're not much of a talker are you?" Sora asked to change the subject.

"I usually have nothing to say to you." Tidus muttered.

"Oh, well we should find what we have in common so it's not this awkward all the time." Sora grinned.

"Mhm." Tidus agreed.

The bell rang, and the school was silent when all classes were full.

"Riku, what the fuck is wrong with you today, you're ignoring everyone." Sora whispered in the middle of English class.

"There's nothing wrong, leave me alone." Riku grunted, trying to finish the notes he was copying.

"I'm not leaving you alone until I find out what's making you so cranky. I love you Riku, and I only want you to be happy, now tell me." Sora said almost teary eyed.

Riku sighed and put his hand on Sora's, placed on top of his desk.

"Sora, I love you too. I just don't want to talk about it." Riku replied looking straight into Sora's sky blue eyes.

"Please don't tell me you are still upset about what happened on the bus, 'cause I was telling the truth." Sora muttered.

"No, I believe you. I'm sorry I yelled." Riku replied before getting back to his work.

"Am I ever going to find out what that paper is about?" Sora added, and got a nod from Riku.

"Eventually." He said turning his head to cover his shame.

Sora was becoming even more curious, and very worried. Something to trouble Riku that much must be very very very bad. _I hope it's nothing TOO bad; I'd hate to see Riku fall apart anymore than he is now._ Sora looked over at Riku once more before returning to his own work.

-------------------------------------

Sora had decided to leave Riku alone for the day before he bit off his head and stomped on it, Sora was certain that Riku was THAT cranky. As he was walking through the hallway to go to his dark corner to eat his lunch all alone, Sora managed to look up and find the person he had fallen on that morning standing right in front of him. Sora felt a small chill go up his spine when he looked into the boys blue eyes for the second time.

"Uhh sorry, am I in your way?" Sora said breaking the silence.

"No, I wanted to ask you something." The boy said.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora wondered confused.

"I'm new here, and no one will talk to me, at least we talked a little bit even if it WAS you apologizing." The boy tried to put on a smile.

_Cute boy cute boy._ The two words were echoing through Sora's head, he then tried to get back to reality, and remembered RIKU!

"Oh, no wonder you didn't seem familiar, sure I'll show you around the school if you want, where's your next two classes?" Sora suddenly got interested in helping the boy. He leaned over to see the schedule held in the blonde's hands. He noticed the boy was in his fifth period class. _This should be interesting._ Sora smirked.

"Well well you are in my fifth period class, it's an okay class, I mean as far as Personal Development goes." Sora grinned. He then stepped back and put out his hand.

"I'm Sora Kyuuki." He said with a big childish smile.

The boy smiled back and brought his hand into Sora's to shake. "I'm Cloud Strife." He said happily. Finally the two boys had been introduced, and Sora was suddenly feeling happier than ever before.

Poor Riku would have to deal with the new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sora managed to show Cloud almost every part of the school in one lunch hour, he was so proud of himself he couldn't stop grinning. Cloud found it kind of contagious, because he also was smiling the whole time. It could have been the thought that being around Sora made him happy, but he refused to admit such a thing, considering the life he had had before entering this school.

Entering a hall that always seemed to be full of students, something unexpected happened. For the third time Sora had bumped into someone AGAIN! Sora looked up to apologize, and to expect perhaps a punch in the face, and got none of the sort.

"I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy! I-I…L-Leon?" He had completely changed his tone.

The young boy, about Riku's age was standing ahead of Sora, with dark leather pants, and a black jacket over his white t-shirt. He had brown hair that went to just about his shoulders, and a scar on his face. He was standing on an angle trying to see who had just smashed into him.

"Yeah, what?" The boy said agitated.

"LEON! It's me Sora! Oh my god! Why are you at MY school?" Sora screamed jumping up and down.

The boy looked at Sora for a long period of time, he was glaring at first then came to believe it was indeed Sora.

"Oh hey, I was trying to look for you or Kairi." He said with a serious face. "I was just transferred schools and I knew you guys would be here, so I decided to hunt you down." Leon explained.

"That makes no sense, why would you transfer in the last grade?" Sora inquired.

"My parent's were only transferred to Centra for a few years, some job thing." Leon sighed, "anyway, they transferred back here this year, just in time to graduate with you guys I guess."

Sora laughed, "that's great! I will bring you to my friends." Sora took Leon's arm and lead him through the crowded hallways, "oh and beware of my friend Riku, he is very cranky today." Sora warned.

Leon nodded, and followed Sora and Cloud into the hall. Not only was Leon anticipating on seeing Sora's new friend, but so was Cloud. _This dude better not be a prick, Sora's too nice for that. He's more than nice he's…he's…_ Cloud coughed, and began blushing.

They made their way up to the loneliest part of the school.

Just as he thought, Sora found Riku sitting there, staring without blinking, at the floor, poking at it as if it were some form of entertainment. His poking that had zoned him out was interrupted by a sudden grunt. Riku looked up to find three boys standing above him.

"Sora, what have you got for me now?" He asked trying to smile.

"I wanted you to meet someone." He said smiling turning to face Leon.

Riku raised an eyebrow._ Wow this boy is a fucking pimp, why did I get the one that picks up all the chi- uh guys…?_ Riku glared at both Cloud and Leon.

"This is Leon, he used to be one of my best friends in grade school all the way to middle school. I guess his parents were offered some job for a few years in Centra, not too far from here. Now they have moved back so he gets to go here with us." Sora explained, grinned putting his arms behind his back; he started to tilt back in forth like I kid telling a story.

"And the other one…?" Riku looked over at Cloud, slightly glaring.

"Oh yeah this is Cloud Strife, he was the one I fell on this morning." Sora blushed. "But I found out he was new and he wanted me to help him out since I was the only one to talk to him." Sora grinned proudly.

"Well then…" Riku stretched back on the floor putting his hands behind his head, he smiled boldly. "It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Riku Akatsuki, and I'm Sora's boyf-" Just then Sora hit Riku in the back of the head, and waved his arms warning Riku not to finish his sentence.

Riku was angry at this, but did as he wished, "Hmmf, fine then, I'm Sora's..Ahem…FRIIIIEND." Riku smirked at Sora.

Sora put on a fake, nervous smile and looked around at the three.

"Yeah Riku moved here last year from Radiant Gardens!" Sora quickly changed the subject,"so why don't we go tell Kairi the good news before class starts shall we?" His smile grew larger.

Riku stood up and whiped the dirt off his ass. He walked over to Sora and smiled.

"Okay, I'll come with." He nudged Sora and began walking ahead of them.

Sora gaped at Riku. He was wondering why Riku had a sudden change in attitude. Then again, he didn't care as long as Riku wasn't cranky; Sora ran up to Riku's side and nudged him back, and in the lowest voice he whispered.

"Are you okay? You seem happier." Sora grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed sometime to think about things, I can't think well with others around me, especially you, you and your sexiness, it distracts me you know." Riku whispered, and got a giggle out of Sora. Sora began blushing.

"Okay as long as you don't start hating me for god knows what reason." Sora whispered, and Riku shrugged it off.

Just then Cloud and Leon caught up with Sora and Riku, who were speed walking. They noticed Sora and Riku were in their own little world talking, they hardly even noticed the two were there. Cloud looked over at Leon, and took a deep breath.

"I'm Cloud Strife, Sora never introduced us did he?" Cloud tried to put on his friendly smile. He was too shy for this crap.

"No he didn't, and I'm Leon. I think by now you've heard how I know Sora." Leon tried to smile. Smiling was NOT his thing.

The two boys walked silently behind the chattering boys in front of them. _For someone who thought Riku was so cranky, and was careful of him, sure has no problem melting all over him._ Leon thought to himself, continuing to follow.

Reaching the end of a busy hall, Sora eyed a girl with auburn hair, and a boy standing beside her with blonde hair.

"KAIRIIIIIIII!" Sora shouted out running towards her. She turned around, along with Tidus. Kairi had on the necklace once again that Sora had given her; she was wearing a navy blue tank top and a pair of light blue khaki's. Tidus had on a red t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans that were a little bit baggy.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" She said smiling.

She noticed Sora was with Riku, Sora was wearing his black hoody, and almost black baggy jeans, and Riku had on a blue shirt, with his faded jeans. _Does this kid ever change his jeans, gawd._ Kairi snorted.

"Guess who's goin to our school now!" Sora said excitedly jumping up and down. Kairi took a minute to think, then looked beyond the two boys to see someone who was very familiar to her.

"LEON?" She said with a huge smile. Sora's smile grew larger, and he shook his head incredibly fast. Leon tried to smile, and waved a little at Kairi.

Kairi ran to Leon and jumped on him, giving him a very tight hug. Leon started coughing, trying to get Kairi off him, his face was turning blue.

"Gees Kahairi, nice tohoo see you toohoo." Leon choked.

Sora giggled, along with Kairi. They looked at each other, and Kairi took a deep breath.

"Sorry, okay well Leon, welcome to Destiny High (original eh?). This here is Tidus, my boyfriend." She grinned. Leon bowed quickly.

"Oh and Sora, who's this?" She looked over to Cloud.

Sora blushed again, and Riku began to glare at him. "T-this is Cloud Strife, remember he's the dude I fell on when we were on the bus?" Sora smiled nervously.

"He's new here so I said I'd help him." Sora said proudly, Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Oh cool, we seem to be meeting more and more people." Kairi said enthusiastically.

All six of them stood there in silence. Suddenly the bell interrupted them. They all looked around.

"Well, Cloud, you come with me you're in my fourth. Riku, I'll see you in fifth, and Kairi see you after school same to you Tidus. Oh yeah and Leon… umm I don't know what class you have, Kairi can tell you where to go." Sora explained, and hurried off grabbing Cloud's wrist to drag him with.

_No hug or kiss, gees Sora shows how much I matter._ Riku thought to himself, and secretly hissed at Sora.

Sora however, was enjoying being in the company of his new blonde, SEXY, friend.

--------------------------------------

Fifth period seemed to be rather interesting, for Sora that is. He was chatting with Cloud who had chosen to sit beside him, and he was trying hard not to flirt with Riku.

Riku on the other hand, was feeling deprived of his friends flirtiness. _Now I know how Sora feels when he's deprived of muh sexy ass, but I guess I deserved it I WAS ignoring him this morning._ Riku looked down at his work, he couldn't concentrate, and all he could hear was his voice and Cloud's. Then he heard giggles.

_WHAAAAAT! The're GIGGLING! NO, BAD! THEY CAN'T BE! Bunch of flirts is what they are, what could they POSSIBLEY be giggling about._ Riku cringed and turned around too see Sora laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Riku joined in, extremely jealous.

"Oh, Riku, haha, Cloud just told a really funny joke." Sora tried to hold back his laughter, because the teacher was getting agitated.

"Oh, what was it?" Riku asked.

Cloud and Sora looked at each other, and Sora looked back to Riku.

"Umm it can't be told twice, or it's just not funny, sorry Riku." Sora tried to smile.

"Uh huh." Riku looked back at his work._ Arrogant fuck, I'm so raping you tonight. Wait… is that even a punishment?_ Riku coughed.

"Riku, can you read the third line on page 156 in your novel please, and explain what it means." Riku suddenly heard a voice say. He looked up shocked, to see his teacher looking straight at him, he stood up.

Reading the line, Sora turned to watch him. Sora was feeling awfully bad about neglecting his boyfriend, but poor Sora was being neglected this morning._ I can see it in your eyes Riku, you're jealous. There really is no reason to be._ Sora sighed. He stopped talking to Cloud and began listening to Riku's soft comforting voice; explain the line he had just read.

Riku sat down and smiled at Sora.

"I hate speaking at the front of the class, how can you speak so well?" Sora whined. Riku grinned at Sora.

"Not everyone likes it, but I'm fine, I don't care what people think of me." Riku sighed; Sora could tell what he was trying to say. 'Stupid fuck admit you're gay and get over yourself.'

Sora lip-said 'I love ya' to Riku so Cloud couldn't hear him. Riku accepted it, and said it back. For the rest of the class the three were quiet, and paid attention for once.

-------------------------------------

When school was over, and Sora had just finished talking to Kairi and Tidus, he found Riku walking towards the door.

"Gotta go, talk to you later Cloud, Leon I'll see ya tomorrow." Sora smiled, and ran after Riku.

Cloud and Leon waved, as did Kairi and Tidus. They separated and headed towards their buses.

Sora ran up behind Riku and pinched his ass. Riku turned around in shock, and sighed.

"My ass has feelings you know, you can't just go pinching it, since you went and did that you have to kiss it better!" Riku smirked.

"Oh I'll do more than kiss it." Sora smirked back, and nudged Riku.

"You perverted little boy, GIT AWAY FROM ME!" Riku started laughing, and running. Sora followed him through the door, and into the bus area.

The two boys ran onto the bus to find Leon, Cloud, Kairi and Tidus already sitting in the back of the bus. Sora stopped dead and Riku slammed into his back unaware that Sora had stopped moving.

"Ouch. What the fuck you doing you shithead." Riku said poking Sora.

"Oh, sorry. Never mind." Sora apologized and began walking to the back of the bus.

The two sat down, Sora looked around nervously, and smiled. He turned to Riku and whispered into his ear.

"Can I go to your house today." He smiled. Riku smiled back.

"Okay, my parents love having you over anyway. You can stay for supper, and possibly… SLEEP over." Riku smirked. Sora giggled.

"I love going to your house, your parents rock, gawd I remember the first time I met them, that was interesting." Sora started to think back.

-----------------------------------

_It was the first week of school, and the first day Sora and Riku got back together after their little separation during the summer break. Sora was anxious to meet Riku's parents; Riku had invited him over the very day they started talking again._

_School was over, and they were heading towards the buses. Sora held Riku's hand all the way there, proudly. He was smiling joking with him, they got on the bus._

_Not long after, they arrived at their stop. The two boys got off and headed towards Riku's house._

"_This is so exciting, finally I get to meet your parents, and know what a normal family is like." Sora said happily._

"_Oh yeah, a family that celebrates that fact that their son found a boyfriend, that's definitely normal." Riku coughed._

"_They seriously did that?" Sora gasped._

"_Yeah, they bought me a box of condoms as the gift, you should have seen my face, it was redder than those god awful jumpers you have." Riku started laughing._

"_GOD AWFUL! What are you talking about man? I love those jumpers! They are so in…y- you just don't know it! Gawd you're so behind in the times you CAVE MAN!" Sora shouted and screamed, trying to hit Riku's arms._

"_Wow Sora, you are… so retarded." Riku started laughing restraining Sora, and his flailing arms._

"_Let go! I gotta beat you up for dissin my jumpers! You think that's bad what about those blue doubled pants you have?" Sora stuck out his tongue._

"_There's nothing wrong with them, and be nice, my grandma made them for me." Riku stuck his tongue out as well._

_Sora stopped, and began laughing uncontrollably. _

_The two boys reached Riku's little house at the end of the block. The house was a light shade of green, with white shudders. It was clean, and well taken care of. The grass was cut, and there was a red SUV in the driveway._

_When they entered the house, Sora looked around. The house was tidy, with a hardwood floor, and pictures all along the wall. The painting all around the house was tannish white. He could smell a small scent of a cinnamon candle burning._

"_Wow, this is a nice house Riku. You certainly do your chores." Sora grinned._

"_Hah, chores. Well yeah I do them but not voluntarily, my mom puts a gun to my head." Riku snorted._

"_She WHAT?" Sora jumped back._

"_It's a figure of speech Sora, what she actually does is threaten to take my PS2 away from me." Riku started to get teary eyed._

"_Aww muffin. How would you ever live without it." Sora smirked._

"_I don't know that's why I don't take the chance, I can't live without my baby. Quick! To my room so I can huggle it!" Riku pointed towards the stairs._

_Sora started laughing, and grabbed Riku's arm to stop him from running upstairs, they still had yet to see Riku's parents._

"_Oh yeah, sorry." Riku giggled putting his hands behind his head._

"_HEY MOMMA! GET OUT HEEEEEEERE!" Riku shouted towards the kitchen._

_A few seconds later a young looking woman, arose from out of the kitchen. She had blondish brown hair, which was tied into a bun. She was wearing dark jeans, and a dark green blouse._

"_Yes my liege." She said sarcastically while faking a bow._

"_Oh yes that's more like it." Riku smirked then laughed. "Is it alright if Sora stays for supper, and the night, and that's him right there." Riku explained so horribly._

"_Ah yes, this is the young boy. Hello I'm Mrs. Akatsuki. You can call me Naoko." She smiled, and walked up to Sora to shake his hand._

"_Nice to meet you. It's nice to be here, and you have a nice house." Sora said quickly._

"_Thank you, I try to keep it clean, if that monster over there didn't get cookie crumbs everywhere it would stay clean." She smiled, then glared at Riku._

_Riku coughed._

"_COOKIES!" Sora suddenly screamed looking around in circles._

"_Yes Sora, cookies. They are in the kitchen." Riku smirked._

"_Well, I see we have a cookie freak." Riku's mother giggled._

_Sora nodded and giggled back. __**Obsessive-compulsive disorder towards COOKIES!**__ Sora snorted._

"_Very well son, your little boyfriend can stay, just be safe. Supper will be ready in a half-an-hour." Riku's mother smirked, before walking off to the kitchen._

"_Safe? Pfft. We were never safe last time." Riku laughed maniacally. _

"_Riku!" Sora blushed. _

_Riku laughed, and Sora tried to hit him. Just before entering Riku's mysterious room, Sora looked up to see a man coming down the hall._

"_Is that your dad?" Sora poked Riku in the shoulder._

"_Oh yeah, it is. HEY DAD!" Riku grinned and waved._

"_Hi kiddo. Hello Riku's friend." He smiled back._

_Sora smiled at Riku's dad. "Hi I'm Sora Kyuuki, nice to meet you." He said politely once again._

"_Sora…Sora… oh yes you're Riku's boyfriend. Good to finally meet you. I'm Mr. Akatsuki. I'll be seeing you downstairs for dinner." He said shaking Sora's hand, and walked downstairs._

"_Well then. Your parents are…interesting." He giggled under his breath._

"_Oh yeah, got to love 'em." Riku snorted. He opened the door to his room, and Sora's eyes widened._

_Riku's room was a navy blue, so everything was dark. There was a desk with a laptop closed on top of it. There were papers spread across it, along with writing utensils. Riku's bed, which was against the wall, had a light blue comforter, with logos of his favorite bands. The carpet was a dark blue, and on the walls were pictures of him and his family. Over by the window was one picture, which was of a bunch of kids Sora had never seen before. Sora walked closer to it and stared at it._

"_That's my friends in my old school." Riku said softly, putting his hand around Sora's waste._

"_Oh, I thought so. Hey there you are." Sora pointed at a familiar face in the picture. Riku smiled and nodded._

"_Hahaha there's your PS2, now go fuck it." Sora pointed towards Riku's dresser, where the PS2 sat._

"_Awww yeah, there's my baby. COMMERE!" Riku said before grabbing the system and hugging it._

"_Hey! I wasn't serious, NO FUCKY! What about MEEEEEE!" Sora whined._

_Riku smirked, and set the system down. "Aww does Sora want some attention too?" Riku giggled, and walked towards Sora._

_Sora nodded, and stood in place waiting for Riku to come to him._

"_Does Sora want some action?" Riku whispered into his ear, making shivers go down Sora's back._

_Sora nodded more quickly, and smirked. Riku put his arms around the boy. Sora put his arms around Riku's waste, and snuggled his head into Riku's shoulder._

"_Mmm." Sora moaned. He could smell Riku's cologne._

_Riku giggled, and kissed Sora's temple. Sora looked up and kissed Riku on the lips. Before kissing him again, Riku pushed Sora onto the bed. Sora lifted his arms for Riku to get on. Riku dropped on top of Sora and put his face four inches away from Sora's._

"_Sexy boy." Riku sighed, before he put his lips onto Sora's._

_Sora kissed back, and they didn't let go of each other. Sora opened his mouth a little bit to allow Riku in. Suddenly he could feel a soft wet presence in his mouth. Sora moaned, and slipped his tongue into Riku's mouth._

_Caught up in the moment, Riku started to move his hands into Sora's shirt. Riku pulled his head back, right before he pulled off Sora's shirt, the door opened._

_Sora and Riku's heads snapped around to face the door, and in the doorway was Riku's, poor, INNOCENT, mom._

"_Dinner is re- oh dear god Riku, could you at least have waited till LATER?" His mom screamed covering her eyes._

_Riku started laughing, he jumped off of Sora, and put his hand to his face._

"_Sorry momma. Forgive my raging hormones." Riku smirked at his now scarred mother._

"_Just git your ass down to dinner before I lock you up for inappropriate behavior." His mother replied walking out of the room._

"_Okay okay, just please, not the cold damp jail cell you built for me, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Riku whined, while still laughing._

_Sora started laughing too, he followed Riku downstairs. He was still a little nervous, and what made it worse was Riku's mom walked in on them._

_They had a peaceful, and enjoyable dinner. Riku's parents treated Sora friendly, and his Mrs. Akatsuki pretended she saw nothing. They asked Sora about where he came from, how he's doing in school, and all that sort. Sora happily answered all their questions, and found himself having a very good time._

"_Thank you for dinner Mrs. Aka- er- Naoko, it was very good." Sora smiled._

"T_hank you Sora. It was nice having you here." She said politely._

"_Please people, all this-this NICENESS! It's too creepy. I need to get some air!" Riku giggled._

"_Riku you really are an ass!" Sora smirked. Mr. And Mrs. Akatsuki laughed._

"_Hmmf!" Riku grunted._

_The two boys excused themselves and walked up to Riku's room again. Before they left they had a warning from Riku's mom that if they were to do anything, they had to be quiet, she needed SOME sleep._

"_Do you need P.J's Sora?" Riku asked._

"_Nope, I sleep in my boxers." Sora said jumping onto Riku's bed._

"_Hah, nice. So do I." Riku smirked._

"_We… aren't really going to do anything tonight are we?" Sora asked worriedly._

"_No, this house isn't sound proof. We'll live without the sex." Riku laughed, and sat on the bed besides Sora._

"_Okay." Sora smiled._

_He rolled over on top of Riku's body, and smirked._

"_Now, where were we?" He said before leaning into Riku._

_----------------------------------_

"Sora, Sora, hello, we have to get off." A voice interrupted Sora's flashback. "Sora! Stop fantasizing!"

Suddenly Sora came back to reality and looked around.

"Sorry!" Sora screamed, and got up to get off the bus.

Sora and Riku said good-bye to Kairi and Tidus as they walked off to Kairi's house. Sora didn't notice Leon was following behind them.

"Yeah that was a pretty interesting visit. Especially that sleep over." Sora snorted.

"Yeah, remember when I took my hand and your foot and I- uh… Hi Leon, I didn't notice you were behind us." Riku hesitated. Sora gasped and turned around.

"Hi, haha, don't mind me, I live near here." Leon grinned.

"Could you hear what we are talking about?" Sora coughed.

"No, why?" Leon asked a little bit intrigued.

"N-NOTHING!" Sora yelled. He started blushing horribly.

Leon shrugged and walked with them, until he had to turn down the street. Sora found it convenient that Leon had moved down the road, he used to live in the next town, they could only see each other at school.

"Sora…" Riku said. Sora turned around.

"Yeah?" Sora replied.

"Why are you afraid to tell him your gay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't told him your gay Sora, as a best friend of yours don't you think he should know?"

"I will, eventually. I just don't think he needs to know now, he always thought I was normal you know. I'd hate to see his reaction to this."

"Normal? Sora why is it you have to be straight to be normal?"

Sora was stumped. He looked at the ground and thought about it. "You know Riku, I don't know. I just always thought you had to like the opposite sex to be normal. I still have to get used to this I suppose. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay. As long as you let him, AND Cloud know." He said grabbing Sora's hand.

"Aww Riku! Do I HAVE to tell Cloud!" Sora hesitated.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" Riku glared at Sora.

Sora looked down again and blushed. "N-no, but I'd rather HE not know…"

"You're going to tell him Sora, since you are friends now. Either you tell him or I will. 'Cause you can't lie." Riku demanded.

"Okay, okay, as long as you don't tell them." Sora let go of Riku's hand.

The two boys remained quiet until they entered Riku's house. Sora looked around to find nothing had changed. He smiled, he felt at home here, it was so welcoming.

"Mom! Sora's here!" Riku shouted out.

"'Kay, I'll make extra for supper then." A voice yelled out from the kitchen.

"Hello boys." Riku's father said happily, walking past them to leave the house.

"Room, now." Riku said seriously, walking up the stairs ahead of Sora. Sora ran to catch up.

Sora walked into Riku's room, it looked the same. The lights were off and Riku was already sitting at his desk, the laptop was on. Sora walked over and sat on the bed.

Riku finished writing an email, and turned the computer off. He turned around and got up; sitting on the bed he stared into Sora's eyes.

Sora got insecure and turned around; he looked up to find the same picture of Riku's old friends. He stood up and went into thought, while still staring at it.

Riku stood up, and put his arms around Sora's shoulders, he set his head on his arms from behind Sora. Riku looked up at the picture before speaking.

"What is it Sora?" He asked concerned.

"Riku, are…are you happier here?" Sora asked with concern turning to put his head on Riku's chest, wrapping his hands around the boys waste.

"Yeah, why?" Riku said gripping Sora tightly.

"Just askin, you look so happy in that picture." He said snuggling closer to Riku's warm body. "You were so upset today, it scared me. I'm glad you are happier now though."

Riku sighed, and let go of Sora to sit on his bed. "Sora, if you want to know what was wrong with me so badly, I might as well tell you."

"Okay, please tell me." Sora said listening intently.

Riku took a deep breath and looked at Sora again.

"Yes it was that note that I had that was making me upset." Riku sighed.

"I know that Riku, but what was it about?" Sora asked trying to look into Riku's saddened eyes.

"Well, it was a letter. It was from someone in my old town. Her name was Yami Tsuko. She was my best friend." Riku looked down and sighed. "You see, after I discovered I was gay, a lot of people found out. I never had a boyfriend there but people still managed to find out. I became depressed from everyone picking on me, some people would even get into fights with me, for no reason at all. I wasn't strong enough then to defend myself, and so I was constantly jumped and harassed, it had gotten to the point that I started hurting myself."

Sora gasped. "Oh my god Riku I-"

"It's okay. Anyway, Yami always was there for me, she knew how it felt because she lived in an abusive family. She made me promise I'd never do anything to myself, 'cause she knew I would be happy soon, all I needed to do was believe. So then I made her promise she'd never consider suicide, all she had to do was wait until she was old enough to move out."

"Why didn't she get help?" Sora wondered.

"She really should have," Riku sighed, "but she refused to live in a foster family so she tried to stick it out."

"Oh, then I guess that was a smart promise Riku." Sora smiled. Riku put on a faint smile.

"Yeah, well, she broke the promise." Riku suddenly got teary eyed. Sora was beginning to feel the same; he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"W-what do you mean Riku?" Sora asked stupidly.

"This note was saying she was sorry but she couldn't handle it. She had over dosed a week ago." Riku whispered before handing Sora the letter to read himself.

Sora gasped, and before he could speak Riku interrupted.

"I understand her pain, but she promised, I'm really sensitive about promises like that. She was in the hospital for a few days recovering. Eventually a social worker was sent, and now she's living in a foster home."

Riku put his hands onto his face. "She coulda died, Oh my god. I kept my promise why couldn't she keep hers." Riku's voice was muffled by his hands.

By now the two boys were both in tears. Sora could feel his heart aching for Riku. He moved in closer to his boyfriend, and put his arms around him. Riku reacted, and gripped Sora. The two boys hugged, until Riku's sobs calmed down. Sora kissed Riku's temple.

"It's okay, I may not know Yami, but she's okay now right? I don't think it's going to happen again." He said softly, and kissed him again.

"Yeah… I guess. I hate knowing I could of lost someone I really care about yeah know? I'm sorry for being so mean today. I love you." Riku sobbed and tightened his grip on Sora.

"I love you too, now let's try and pull ourselves together, we have to go downstairs." Sora tried to cheer Riku up.

The two boys rose off the bed, and made their way downstairs, for another exciting dinner with the Akatsuki family.

_Riku was suicidal? I hope to god he isn't right now._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sora looked around the darkened room, and rolled over in the bed to face his sleeping friend. Sora squinted his eyes and stared at the sleeping figure, and could tell he was not fully asleep.

"Riku…" Sora whispered trough the silence.

He heard rustling of the comforter and saw Riku's aquamarine eyes gazing at him through the darkness.

"Yeah?" He heard his soft voice reply back.

"I-I can't sleep." Sora whined, and let out a huge sigh.

Riku smirked at him and looked up at the ceiling. "Me neither." He sighed.

"You know what I'm thinking of?" Sora broke the silence and smirked.

"Oh, you aren't serious Sora, my parents can hear…" Riku snorted.

"Oh I am so very very serious. Do I have to beg like my other ex-girlfriends?" Sora giggled.

"Haha, that WOULD be kind of funny, but no, I'm up for it." Riku whispered, and looked at the clock to make sure if they WERE caught it wouldn't be TOO late.

Sora laughed evilly and rolled over on top of Riku. "This time I'm on top, no exceptions." He grinned.

"Sora, aren't we being a little pushy?" Riku smirked.

"You don't know pushy, not yet." Sora started laughing, Riku was slowly getting disturbed.

"What did my mother put in your dinner, Viagra or somethin'?" Riku smirked.

"Why would she Riku, last thing she wants is to here your bed slamming against the wall and her son moan." Sora giggled, and started moving his hands towards Riku's boxers.

"True…true…wait! Why am I-" Riku coughed.

"Yes like I said you are on 'da bottom my friend." Sora ginned again before gripping Riku's boxers and completely removing them.

Riku gave in. "Okay okay you're on top, THIS TIME!" He hissed. Sora started giggling like he had just eaten an entire bag of gummy worms. He moved up on Riku's body and started to lightly kiss his lips.

Riku began kissing down Sora's neck while trying to get a hold of his boxers to remove. Riku nibbled on the base of Sora's neck, and he moaned. Riku pulled off Sora's boxers and chucked them onto the floor. The room was still dark and the two boys were a tiny bit disorientated, Sora attempted to find Riku's ear, and ended up kissing his eye.

"Ow, dude! That was my eye!" Riku started laughing.

"Haha sorry, I can't see your face." Sora whined.

Riku rolled over and turned on a lamp he had on his side dresser. Sora could see Riku a lot better now and grinned. It was long until Sora was inside of Riku for the first time since they started going out.

So very inexperienced, Sora thrusted until he could hear Riku pant, and start gasping out words, most of them being 'Sora' and 'fuck'.

That night Sora slept extremely well, and didn't have any dreams that would cause him to have a cold shower in the morning, he was satisfied enough.

--------------------------------

It was Saturday afternoon, and Sora decided it was time to get home; he had some chores and homework to get done so he'd have something to do Sunday.

"I'll either see you tomorrow or on Monday, I love you." Sora said while hugging Riku good-bye, in the doorway of Riku's house.

"Yup, hopefully Sunday, I love you too." Riku said hugging Sora back, and kissing him.

Sora blew Riku a kiss and winked, and began walking down the street. Riku waved and walked back into his house. _That was some sleep over. For a kid who has never done it before sure was good._ Riku sighed.

He walked up to his room to write a letter back to Yami.

Meanwhile, Sora made his way home. The day was windy, but the sun was out and there were only a few clouds in the sky. Sora looked up at the sky, and felt the wind blow onto him. He watched the cloud's blow by._ Clouds…Cloud…_ Sora sighed.

Upon entering his house, Sora was suddenly greeted by his mother.

"Hello hunny." She smiled. "A friend of yours called a few minutes ago. He said his name was…Cloud. Strange name, but any whom, he left his number. I suggest you called him back." Sora's mom gave him a piece of paper, and walked off humming.

"Cloud?" Sora said to himself, "what does he want to call me for?"

Sora, who was blushing insanely, made his way to his room and sat on his bed picking up the phone. He hesitated before looking at the paper, to find a number written on it. He looked at the phone, and slowly began dialing the number.

A few seconds later, a soft, calm, quiet voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

"Hi i-is this Cloud?" Sora choked.

"Yeah-huh. And you are?" The voice replied.

"It's Sora, aheh. Sorry I wasn't here, I slept over at Riku's." Sora coughed.

"Oh. Okay." A disappointed voice answered.

Sora took a deep breath; it was like the first time he had called Riku.

"So, uh, what did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something today."

"Oh…oh. I guess I could. After supper though, I have some work to do."

"Okay cool, um here's my address."

Sora jumped up to find a pen; he grabbed a pad of paper, and wrote to every word Cloud was speaking. He said he'd see him at his house at 6, and hung up.

_I get to see Cloud's house._ Sora grinned to himself. He stood up, and reached for his homework. It was working time.

After working for an hour-and-a-half, Sora was called down for dinner. He walked into the kitchen, and his parents were already sitting in their seats. He sat on his usual chair and licked his lips.

"Mmmmmmm." Sora drooled over his food, unaware that his mom was staring at him.

"Sora, what did that boy want?" She grinned. Sora looked up, and began blushing.

"He wanted to hang out tonight. I'm leaving at 6." Sora smiled back. His father grunted.

"He one of your new friends?" He asked glaring at Sora.

"Yup. He's really quiet, but he's talking to my friends." Sora grinned. His father grinned back.

All three of them went silent, and they began eating. Sora inhaled his food, in excitement. He drank his pop in one gulp, and stood abruptly.

"Okay I'm done!" He smiled. "I shall go now." He giggled, and put his dishes away.

His parents watched as he scurried out the door, and left them alone at the table half done. They shook their heads, and continued eating.

Sora skipped halfway down the street humming to himself. He was looking around the neighborhood and looked at the horizon to see the sun would soon set. He stood still watching it for a moment, and continued walking to Cloud's house.

He stopped in front of a long yard, which lead to a house that was a bright white, and with dark blue shudders, and a dark blue door. There was a sign at the top of the driveway that said 'Strife'. Sora smiled, and walked up the driveway. He stepped up onto the porch, and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently.

Within seconds, a young boy opened the door. Blonde hair, dark clothes, and a smile on his face. Sora grinned back at him.

"Sora!" They boy grinned, "Common in."

With anticipation, Sora made his way through the hallway, and into a living room. It was a large room, with black leather furniture, and a navy blue background. There were vases on the side tables, and a candle burning in the middle of the wooden coffee table. It had almost the same cent as the one at Riku's.

Sora looked around in awe, and looked a yonder to see two adults sitting on one of the longer couches.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend Sora." Cloud smiled, and pointed to Sora.

Suddenly all eyes were on him, Sora coughed, and then smiled.

"Uh, Hi I'm Sora Kyuuki, nice to meet you." Sora waved a bit before blushing with embarrassment.

Cloud's parents glared at Sora for a moment, and then smiled back.

"Welcome to our house Sora Kyuuki. It's nice to know Cloudy is making friends. Please, make yourself at home." Cloud's mom greeted.

_Pfft, Cloudy! HAHAHA! That must be nice to be called, sounds like some pet name._ Sora snorted, then covered his mouth.

"T-thank you, Mr. And Mrs. Strife, it's nice to be here." Sora replied, and was taken downstairs by Cloud.

"Why are we downstairs Cloud?" Sora asked a bit lost.

"'Cause the basement is my room." Cloud grinned, and turned on the light.

The room was removed of darkness, and Sora was amazed. The entire basement was carpeted, and there was a doorway to a room. Cloud grabbed Sora's wrist once more, and led him towards the door. They entered the room, and Sora found himself inside of Cloud's bedroom.

"Wow this room rocks Cloud!" Sora squeaked looking around the tan room, with a bed with a multi-colored comforter, and posters of Sora's favorite band on the walls.

"You are my hero." Sora drooled over one of the posters, "I want a room like this."

Cloud grinned.

"You up for some video games?" Cloud interrupted Sora's admiration and pointed at his Gamecube™.

"Awwwwwwww, you read my mind!" Sora squeaked, and jumped on Cloud's bed with a controller in his hand. He was overwhelmed, Cloud's house ROCKED!

"Wow I can read your mind pretty well for someone who hardly knows you." Cloud winked, sitting down beside Sora grabbing the other controller.

"What game are we playing?" Sora said looking at Cloud with anticipation.

"So Super Smash Bros. Melee!" Cloud sang and grabbed the game showing it off to Sora.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sora screeched.

Cloud put the game into the system and turned it on, he ran and sat back down onto the bed beside Sora, and the game begun. Sora chose Jiggly Puff, and Cloud chose Ganondorf.

"Take this you giant oaf!" Sora screamed pushing the 'x' button continuously.

"No! You are SO dead you round ball of BLUBBER!" Cloud screamed pushing a combo attack and sending Jiggly into the air, DEATH ON CONTACT!

"Hey! Is that a fat joke?" Sora got offended.

"Yes Sora it IS a fat joke, you are the fattest mother I have EVER seen!" Cloud backfired poking Sora in the stomach.

"We'll see about THAT! Sky high cholesterol boy!" Sora attempted to burn Cloud.

Sora tried to push Cloud off the bed, but he started pushing back. They grabbed each other by the shoulders attempting to push one off and start poking the other to death.

Suddenly Sora lost his balance and his hands slipped off Cloud's shoulders and he began falling forwards. He smashed into Cloud's chest, and they both fell downwards off the bed. Before Sora knew it he was on top of Cloud.

Cloud was on the ground using his elbows to hold his upper body up, and the rest of his body was firmly on the ground. Sora got his bearings back and realized where he as, he then lifted himself up. Sora was now using his hands to hold himself up, with his knees bent touching the floor so his lower half was NOT on Cloud.

He sat there in shock, as was Cloud. They stared into each other's blue eyes until one of them opened their mouth.

"G-get off me." Sora choked.

"No, you get off of me." Cloud whined.

Sora felt a shiver go down his spine, he couldn't bring himself to move, and he couldn't get off the kid. Sora wasn't thinking ahead of himself because he soon regretted his next moves. Sora found himself leaning closer into Cloud's face, and Cloud responded the same.

Within seconds, Sora's lips were firmly placed on the blonde's. All Sora could think about was he was kissing another guy, his friend…

It was so sudden. Sora found himself deeply enjoying it, every moment he wanted to savor. Cloud was slowly becoming more comfortable with the fact a boy was on top of his, and the fact that they had their mouths together.

Sora found his hands moving from the floor, and his body slowly coming closer to Cloud's, as he moved his hands toward Cloud's neck. He cupped his cheeks, and began hissing him more passionately. Cloud could feel the friction between their bodies, because Sora was no longer holding himself up. He could feel himself becoming aroused, he was still a little uncomfortable to the situation, and part of him wanted to end it, but the other part wanted more.

Cloud took his hands off the floor, and placed them on Sora's shoulder blade, and began caressing the boy's sides. Sora kissed harder and deeper each time, but managed to keep his tongue in his own mouth. Until he felt a soft wet presence at the tip of his lips, Sora was shocked, but did nothing to prevent it. Sora was about to part his lips to allow Cloud to enter but something flashed into his mind.

Riku.

Sora pulled back, and pushed off of Cloud, and scrambled to the side of the bed to rest his head on the frame. He sat there panting and looked over at the confused Cloud. Sora could feel tears forming into his eyes, he hadn't been this confused and stressed since Riku left him, and it's most likely going to happen again. _If he does find out, which he won't._ Sora hesitated.

"W-what j-just happened…?" Cloud asked in almost a whisper.

Sora took a deep breath trying to hold back his tears. He looked over the boy, and could see more to him now. He saw someone who he'd never thought to be there before; he felt almost the same as he did around Riku when he looked into Cloud's eyes.

"I-I don't know…I- Oh god…" Sora sobbed putting his hand to his forehead, as if going into thought.

"Oh god? What?" Cloud asked confused, he crawled over to Sora who was in emotional pain.

"Riku…" Sora muttered to himself. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Riku? You mean your friend?" Cloud asked a little irritated.

"Yes! Riku! No! No! He's not… He's not my friend okay! OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Sora started screaming in a low tone so that Cloud's parents couldn't hear the noise.

"He's not? What do you mean Sora and why are you getting so off topic?" Cloud asked extremely agitated.

"Cloud… have you not realized by now that I am not straight? I just… just cheated on Riku… he's my boyfriend… Oh god why did I do this?" Sora whined to himself.

"Oh… I'm sorry, if I would of known…I-" Cloud got interrupted,

"No, don't worry, this is my fault. I don't want him leaving me, even though I deserve it. Cloud… please, please don't tell him. Please." Sora explained.

Cloud looked down at the floor, he was fiddling his thumbs. He nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what it is about you Sora… But, I like you Sora, I have ever since I met you, but now that I know this, I can't interfere. I can't, I'm not like that." Cloud looked the opposite way of Sora's direction. He could feel tears forming as well. He was amazed he got his feelings out, being the quiet one he was.

Sora stood up, and took one look at Cloud; the tears were now just trickling down his pink cheeks.

"I- I like you too Cloud, but I made a promise to Riku, and I plan on keeping it." Sora said determinedly.

Cloud nodded, and stood up as well.

"It'll stay our little secret Sora. I'm sorry." Cloud moved his hand gesturing that Sora may leave if he wished.

Sora nodded, and moved closer to Cloud to hug him good-bye. He breathed in deeply, and tightened his grip on the boy. Cloud breathed out when Sora had, and gripped Sora's warm body. Sora released the boy, and ran upstairs.

_Something tells me, this isn't over._ Cloud thought to himself watching Sora walked up the basement stairs.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

The moment Sora left the house and Riku had finished writing his letter, he sat on his bed and took a deep breath. The note was a little harsh, but Riku had to tell Yami exactly how he felt. He put his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, he was in deep thought until a sudden ring of the phone interrupted him.

Riku gathered the energy to stand up and grab his phone; he picked it up and in a deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Leon. Is Sora still there? Or did he leave already?" Leon asked cautiously.

"Oh no, sorry he left a few minutes ago. Is there something I can do?" Riku asked politely, not really into talking to the guy.

"No I just wanted to talk to him about something, his mom gave me this number to call. I'd like to hang out with him more, it's been forever since I have seen him. Sorry to bother you." Leon said.

"Uh huh, that's fine. About Sora, has he changed much?" Riku asked smirking.

"Well, I didn't really notice anything, why what are you trying to say?" Leon suddenly got interested.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you saw any change in Sora this year. He has changed, A LOT might I add." Riku tried to hold back his laughter. _I know Sora wants to wait to tell Leon about his 'sexuality' on his own, but this is so much fun, him calling was like an open door._ Riku snorted.

"How d'you mean?" Leon was getting confused and worried.

"Oh never mind, I guess. You'll figure it out later… maybe." Riku smirked secretly.

"Okay, I get it. You think I'm going to take Sora away from you just because we've been friends longer. I don't blame you for getting mad, but I don't plan on doing that. I hope you're not thinking you're better than me or something, 'cause comparing is a load of shit." Leon started explaining.

Riku started laughing, leaving Leon extremely confused. "You got it ALL wrong. Look man, haha it's not that I think I'm better than you, and it's not that I'm jealous you guys are friends again. I wish I could let Sora tell you this himself, but you just crossed the line." Riku was holding back every word he wanted to lash out at Leon with.

"Oh really, and what is that?" Leon was getting cocky. When he met Riku, he knew the kid would be a jackass to anyone; he was even to Sora that day.

"Well, Sora and I aren't friends. He's my boyfriend. Yeah that's right, he's gay, and so am I. If you were a better friend you woulda noticed that." Riku scoffed.

He could hear silence on the other end, until he heard deep breathing.

"What?" A deeper, more confused voice replied.

"It's true Leon." Riku looked down, he took a deep breath. "Look I gotta go, Sora is gonna fucking kill me for tellin' you. Catch ya' later." Riku hung up.

Leon, on the other end realized he had been hung up on, set the phone down. He was standing in his room, now standing shocked. So very very shocked. _How did I not see this coming? Sora gay? It seems so obvious now, but how could he not tell me on his own, being his best friend and all. Or has that changed…_ Leon walked towards his bed, and put his hands to his head, moving his soft brown hair out of his face.

"Riku you jackass…" He sighed.

"Leon you naive little boy." Riku sighed.

The conversation that had just occurred, not only changed Leon's view on Riku, but on Sora as well. He could see his life suddenly get more interesting.

Riku may have been a jackass, but then again, so was Leon. He found himself no longer angry with him. Almost like they've been friends for a while.

Riku started laughing, Leon was so fun to tease, but he had no intension to tell him what Sora planned on telling him on his own. Leon blew that the moment he was getting all defensive on Riku, and Riku LASHED out at him. _I wouldn't really call it lash, now what I said to Sora's dad during the summer, there's lash out._

"What ever, I'm not deprived of friends, one Sora obsessed brat doesn't matter." Riku whispered to himself.

Riku sat there for a long moment. He was called down to supper, and ate quietly, although his parents were probing.

"Riku, I thought Sora would of stayed for supper." His mother pointed out.

"No, he had stuff to do." Riku looked down and wanted to eat his dinner in piece.

"Okay then, oh ya and who was the one who called?" She added.

"No one mom, just some friend of mine."

"What friend, you have friends?"

Riku's left eye was beginning to twitch. "Yes, I have friends Mother."

She nodded, and could see Riku's face going red. She sat quietly for the rest of dinner.

Riku finished before both his parents, and went up to his room to be alone for the night. He had no reason to be in such a PMS mood but he was anyway. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the phone rang again, immediately Riku assumed Leon was either apologizing or going to yell at him, since he never got the chance. Riku picked up the phone once more and answered calmly.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other side, he could hear breathing though, and it sounded almost distressed.

"Hello? Who's this?" He asked confused.

He could hear the person trying to bring themselves to talk. Suddenly in a soft, crackly voice he heard a boy speak.

There were quiet sobs coming from the other line, which was obviously Sora's voice.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

The line was disconnected. Riku stared at the phone in confusion, what had just happened? And what the hell was wrong with Sora?

_Could it be…Had he already told him?_

_Leon. _Riku cringed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

School began on a very silent, and sad note. Sora chose to bike to school, and leaving Riku very suspicious. Although Cloud was sitting beside Riku the entire way school, Riku was concentrating on Leon. He glared at Leon, and Leon looked over at him from time to time, and noticed he was giving him the most hellish look.

When they arrived at school, Riku walked behind Leon, acting as though nothing was wrong. Leon however, could feel the presence of either hatred or some other emotion he couldn't understand. When they arrived in a scarce hallway, Leon could still feel Riku's presence, he began walking at a faster pace.

Suddenly he could hear a loud yell, and he could feel his body being forced to the closest wall. With a load thump Leon had been smashed into a wall, with Riku's arm holding him back on his chest.

"H-h-hey Riku…" Leon gasped for air.

"Say Leon, why did you have to open your mouth so soon." Riku glared at Leon, partly smirking, and pushed harder on his chest.

"W-what are you talking about?" Leon squeaked.

"I thought you had a little more class than to fuckin' tell Sora that I told you about him before letting him own up himself!" Riku cringed; his face was getting closer to Leon's by the minute.

"What?" Leon screamed. "I didn't! I didn't talk to Sora all weekend!"

Riku stared at Leon for a moment, and took a deep breath. He pushed back, and Leon flew forward gasping for breath holding his nearly crushed chest.

"Well then, how come he called me crying? Huh? Explain that?" Riku glared.

"Woah, what? What did he say?" Leon stared at Riku confused.

"He didn't say anything, he sobbed and hung up the moment I said his name. Since he was crying I figured he was mad at me but…" Riku trailed off.

"Maybe guilt? Did anything happen that night?" Leon tried to calm Riku down.

Riku looked at the ground, he went into deep thought. _Well, nothing I know about. Unless there is something Sora isn't telling me…_ Riku looked up.

"I can't think of a thing…" He trailed off again. "God, what is it he's not telling me, god dammit!" Riku punched the wall. Leon stepped back, and tried to think for himself. _I barely even know Sora anymore. Usually if something happened I could pin point it in a second, now I'm just drawing a blank._

"Maybe he'll tell us, just give him time. He was obviously too upset to talk about it that night. Maybe he's fine now." Leon tried to comfort Riku; he set his hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up, and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, you sure you said nothing?"

"I swear I didn't say a word I wanna let him tell me himself, I'll pretend you never said a thing." Leon smiled.

Riku grinned, and patted Leon on the shoulder. "Okay, I'll let you go this time. It's up to us to probe Sora until he comes clean." He winked.

"Okaaaaaay. Whatever you say, as long as I'm no longer harassed." Leon laughed sarcastically.

Riku nodded, and walked off. Leaving Leon standing alone in the hallway.

----------------------------

"Sora!" Shouted a voice from behind Sora. He was heading towards his first class, deep in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shout.

Sora turned around to see Riku, casually walking towards him. He had a half smiled on. Sora could tell Riku was going to interrogate him about Saturday night. And he would most likely get pissed over him not calling Sunday.

"Oh, hey Riku," Sora attempted to grin and stopped while putting his arms out for a hug.

Riku returned the gesture, and hugged Sora. He tightened his grip as if he hadn't seen the boy I years. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sora. I was worried about you, why didn't you want to do anything Sunday?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear, they stood in front of the class they were to be in.

Sora sighed. "Riku, sorry I just wasn't in the mood. That's all." He let go of the boy.

"Okay, I understand. I have those days." Riku grinned, pretending to understand what Sora was saying, even though he believed it was all bullshit. "But, er- were you the one who called Saturday night?" He asked a little cautious.

_Oh, oh here we go. Now I must make up an excuse, WHY WHY DID I BLOW MY COVER BY CALLING HIM! Gees, all I wanted to do was call him and say I didn't wanna do anything Sunday, and I started crying when he picked up. Now he's so damn suspicious._ Sora took another deep breath.

"Well, uh. I wanted to call you to tell you I didn't want to do anything Sunday (at least that part is true), and er- I didn't feel well. Yeah, that's it I didn't feel well, it may have sounded like I was crying, but that's just how I sound when I don't feel well. See, nothing's wrong I'm fine." Sora put on a extremely fake smile._ Way to go Sora, what are the chances he's gonna fall for that bullshit. _Sora sighed.

"Alright, as long as nothing is wrong." Riku glared at the nervous boy.

The two boys walked into the classroom before they had a chance to be yelled at by their perpetually angry teacher. Sora looked around the classroom, and found Kairi sitting in her usual seat looking up her homework that was assigned the previous Friday. Sora felt so uncomfortable being by Riku, and having lied to him.

Sora sat himself beside Riku, and remained quiet for the rest of the class. Riku sat there staring at him the entire time. Thoughts inched into Riku's mind, but he kept them quiet. Eventually Riku looked down and started his work.

Occasionally Sora would peek over at Riku, the Riku he had been lying to all weekend. He suddenly had a plummeting feeling his stomach. He couldn't believe he was going through this; he was actually going to leave Riku in the dark about his feelings for Cloud. WHICH WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE.

"Today, class, I would like to set aside our conversations on descriptive writing, and talk about emotional writing. We need to learn how to express ourselves whether in writing, or in basic communication." The teacher, Mrs. Mitsuki interrupted the class's busy chattering. Everyone looked up, some people were partially interested, and others just did it because everyone else was.

"I want to begin with everyone, writing a letter to someone, anyone at all, they don't even have to be in this class, or even in this school. I want you to tell this person how you feel about them, and express how you feel around them, maybe even if they've ever hurt you, you could mention that…" The teacher rambled on. Suddenly someone raised their hand, and Mrs. Mitsuki looked over and nodded her head.

"So uh, what's this gotta do with English?" The black haired, rather uncleanly child asked.

The teacher shook her head slowly, in disgust. "Just do the assignment, or I'll make it worth half." your term mark She smirked, the entire class glared at the boy. He could feel the mental knives enter his body.

The entire class was submersed in silence, as they thought of what to write, and who to write to. Sora shifted his eyes back and forth, he knew who he wanted to write to, the problem was. What would people think? Or even worse, what would the teacher think when she read it!

"Dear, Cloud…" Sora mumbled, and wrote the words down onto the blank, lined paper._ This is so old skool. _Sora glared at the phrase.

Before he knew it, Sora was consumed by the many thoughts and feelings he had hidden, being written onto the paper in front of him.

---------------------------------

Dear Cloud,

I know this is kind of random, but this is an English assignment. I chose to write to you, because it has come to my attention, that you need to know fully of what I feel and think at this moment.

Of course you are aware of what had happen Saturday night. Well, it may have seemed like I was angry with you or upset with you. Well, that was NOT the case. You now know I am with Riku, I WAS going to tell you that, but I was too nervous at the time. The only reason I hadn't talked to you in the time since that night was because I had nothing to say, I was speechless by my own actions. Yeah I know, this letter sounds so intelligent, but you know, it's for marks. I guess you could say it took a simple assignment to get me to finally fess up to you.

I like you. Yes, I know something I shouldn't be saying when I've obviously promised Riku I'd love him, and only him. The problem is, I can't help how I feel at the moment. I feel so damaged, so hateful, and so disloyal for all these feelings, even though they are probably natural. It surprisingly makes me happy to know you like me in return, I never would have thought you of all people would see me more than a friend. It makes me laugh to know that we met in the stupidest way possible, haha. Well now that you know how things really are between us, I don't know what to do with us. I mean, I'm still with Riku, and it would break both our hearts to break up, and I'm not thinking of cheating. Even though it HAS crossed my mind many times. Yeah, if you think about it, that's how much, I like you. That kind of rings a bell, something I should be saying to someone else…

I think what's best for both of us, is that we talk this through. I think maybe if we just try to act like friends, we'll get over this and not have a problem. Please if you consider this, meet me after school in the park by the forest.

Sincerely,

Sora Kyuuki

-------------------

Sora had worked all night on the letter; he had carefully chose every word. He wanted a good mark, and a good statement for Cloud to understand. It was the next day already, and Sora had neglected all social activity after school. He walked into his class, aware he would see Riku again, and feel the felling in his stomach.

The class stood at the teacher's desk, they all had their letters ready for handing in. Sora felt his face heat up; he had forgotten the teacher had to read it first. He stood in the line, while everyone else chatted and told their stories, Sora stood there, with a flushed face.

He got up to the teachers desk, and the teacher saw him. She looked up, and looked into his eyes. She then smiled at him.

"Got too personal huh?" She grinned. Sora nodded and blushed heavier.

"Well, I suppose I'll give you the mark, and if you don't feel comfortable showing it, just send it to the person. I'll give you full marks Sora. It's okay." She giggled and pushed the paper back to Sora.

"T-thank you Mrs. Mistuki." Sora grinned, and bowed.

She laughed and let him take his seat. Sora down and turned to see that Riku, too, had his letter with him.

"Too personal?" Sora tried to smile. Riku looked over at Sora with a 'what's it to you' look.

"Yep, you?" Riku replied in a low toned voice. Sora nodded.

"Who's it to?" Riku jumped back, a little bit curious.

Sora jumped in his seat, how did he not see this coming._ Shit, shit, probing Riku of course has to know this crap, WHAT DO I DO NOOOOOOOOOW?_

"Er- a, a cousin I had issues with for a while…" Sora made up on the spot.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"I didn't know you had cousins. You never tell me about your family other than your parents."

"Neither do you."

"Ah, true, true."

Riku looked over at the letter. He picked it up, and started blushing a bit. He put the letter on top of Sora's desk. Sora looked down and examined it.

"What?" He wondered stupidly.

"It's to you dip shit." Riku rolled his eyes and turned around.

Sora picked up the neatly folded paper, and sighed._ Of course, whom else would Riku write to, other than his lying, man-whore of a boyfriend?_ Sora tried to hold back a sob.

He tucked it into his hoody pocket and decided to save it for a more bearable time. Now that Riku's mission was over, Sora's had just began.

Sora spotted Cloud walking down the hallway past the cafeteria during lunch, he was pacing himself slowly, and he seemed depressed. Sora thought by now the kid would have more friends, and now that he was proven wrong, he couldn't help but feel remorseful.

Sora made his way up to Cloud, which wasn't difficult when he was going slower than the rest of the student body.

Cloud could feel a presence coming up beside him, and he twirled around in surprise. He saw Sora, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Sora pulled a folded piece of paper, and handed it to him silently. He tried to smile and nodded. Cloud stood there watching Sora walk away, he was gaping the entire time, wondering 'what the fuck'.

After Sora had completed something he found so hard to do, he decided to get food for his grumbling stomach. On the way to his locker, with his hands full of food, Sora spotted Kairi at her locker standing as if waiting.

"Hey Kairi…" Sora greeted her as he approached her.

"Hey Sora." Kairi grinned.

"What are you waiting here for?"

"Tidus had a test to do over lunch, I'm waiting for him here."

"Ah I see."

Sora shifted a bit and finished off the rest of his lunch. "K-Kairi, I have something I need to talk to you about, if you promise not to tell Riku?" Sora started to shiver a bit; he was surprised he even opened his mouth.

"Sure Sora, what is it?" Kairi felt like she shouldn't be in this but couldn't help knowing.

"Our new friend Cloud…" Sora tried to get out.

"Yes…" Kairi pushed on.

"I…I kissed him, on Saturday…" Sora carried on.

Kairi's eyes widened, as did her mouth. "What? You…kissed him? What does this mean?" Kairi questioned.

"I don't know Kairi, I guess apart of me liked him? But I swear that doesn't change how I feel about Riku! I want to get Cloud outta my heart that way, and only be friends. I'll tell Riku eventually, but at the moment I really need someone to talk to about this without him knowing. So, you promise?" Sora hesitated.

"Yes I promise Sora. Your secret is safe with me." Kairi tried to smile. _Wow what a fucked up kid. First he relieves his crappy life with his parents and sexuality, but now… now he's just insane._ Kairi coughed.

It had then just occurred to Kairi that maybe it was Cloud who was meant for Sora, and not Riku. She figured Sora was still with Riku because he was his first love. Either way Sora would have a lot of figuring out to do.

Kairi placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked up with puffy red eyes, she could see the confusion and stress just by looking at him.

"Sora I'm sure your heart will choose the best path." She attempted to comfort the confused boy.

Sora nodded, and smiled. He walked off a little flustered, had he just made a big mistake by opening his mouth?

-----------------------------------

Hey Sora,

I chose to write to you, because I figure I have a lot to say to you. I have notice a change in you, ever since last weekend.

I know it's probably wrong of me to be suspicious of you or anything, but I have a feeling that there IS something wrong with you. There is something you're not telling me isn't there. I'm so left in the dark at the moment, that I don't know what to do.

Please Sora; just tell me what is wrong with you, because I'm going to find out either way. After all we've been through Sora I'd hope you'd do what's best.

I love you,

Riku

----------------------------------

As short as that letter was, it still made Sora sting inside. Sora placed the letter in his book bag, and took a deep breath.

_Riku's smarter than he looks, he can tell when I lie, or it's just I'm a bad liar._ Sora thought to himself.

The bus made his stop and he exited it. He was at the park he said for Cloud to meet him at in the letter. Sora walked over towards the benches, and leaned against the tree, and loitered for the time being.

Sora hesitated thinking about what he was getting himself into, and didn't even know if the kid would show up. _I'm sure he hates me now._ Sora whined. He moved his head down and stared at the ground in thought.

Just when Sora was about to give up the whole thing, he looked up to see a young boy, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes standing in front of him. Sora's eyes widened, and he gazed into the boy's eyes.

"H-hey Cloud." Sora hesitated.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Riku walked his room about fifteen times before he could stop himself from thinking the worst ideas about Sora._ I hope Sora answers my letter, and truthfully this time. There is a chance he was telling the truth, but something tells me he's lying._ Riku thought to himself while finally settling on his bed. It had only been a few minutes since he'd got home from school. Riku wanted to call Sora at home as soon as he got home, but he didn't want to feel like he was probing the boy.

Feeling restless, Riku had come to the decision to go visit Kairi; maybe she knew what was going on. He grabbed his black coat, and ran out the door yelling to his mom that he would be back by supper.

Riku walked at a reasonable pace down the street, he turned the corners, and could see Kairi's house in the distance. He made his way up her walkway, and hesitated for a moment. _What am I thinking, I haven't been to her house before, at least not since the day Kairi got sick. _Riku coughed, but gathered the courage to step up and knock on the door.

He banged on the door, and waited a few seconds until a presence appeared on the other side. It wasn't Kairi this time, but her mother. She was a middle-aged woman, with auburn hair just like Kairi; it went down past her shoulders. She was a pale woman, wearing jeans and a navy blue sweater.

"Hi, I'm Riku, one of Kairi's friends. I think we've met. But er- I'm Sora's boyfr-" Riku stopped. The woman looked at him suspiciously and smirked.

"Boyfriend? I remember you from last year. Nice to see you again." She replied holding out her hand.

Riku grinned and held out his hand. It was nice to have such an understanding woman as a mother. Suddenly he could hear footsteps from a distance, and heard them descend down the stairs. Kairi appeared, and she looked at him with confusion.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Kairi smiled, and grabbed the door's edge, shooing her mother off.

"Hiya Kairi, long time no see." Riku smirked. "Look I got something I want to find out, I guess you could say I'm being…"

"A stalker?" Kairi interrupted and giggled.

"I guess you could say that." Riku giggled. "No I'm just kidding, I want to know what's going on with my boyfriend." Riku began frowning.

Kairi coughed, and hesitated._ He should be asking WHO!_ She expected something like this, BUT WHY NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?

"Well, I gotta hurry this up 'cause Tidus is comin over in a bit." Kairi blushed until her face was red. She caught Riku's very suspicious eyes.

"Well then I won't take up much of your time, Kairi, it's one simple fuckin' question, now are you gonna answer it or is the whole god damned world against me!" Riku's anger was growing rapidly.

"I can't believe you sometimes! You can leave now!" Kairi screamed slamming the door, "I promised!" Riku could hear Kairi's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

Riku stood there mostly in shock than anything. He was beginning to get that down depressed feeling that he and Yami shared not long ago. But instead of it being bullies, it was his own boyfriend, tearing him apart. _Some boyfriend, shows how much he keeps his promises. _Riku hissed quietly, and made his way down the steps.

_I guess I'm on my own now._ Riku dragged his pouting, pissed off ass down the street to Sora's house.

-------------------------

"Hi." Cloud responded to the red faced Sora.

"I suppose you read my letter…?" Sora tried to calm himself down, so he would discontinue his stuttering.

Cloud nodded, in his usual 'meh' kind of way. Sora stared at him for a moment, and couldn't believe he was standing in front of him.

"So uhh…Sora…" Cloud looked around, he was extremely nervous.

"I guess we should figure this out, heh." Sora could feel his body temperature rising.

"Why the hell would you give me a letter this personal that was a school assignment? Can't write it yourself without being forced?" Cloud was getting agitated.

"I'm so sorry Cloud, of course I would have talked to you about this, I'm sorry I had to make it this way, but the teacher never read it." Sora was getting redder and redder.

Cloud nodded once more before glaring at Sora. There was a moment of silence.

"Can we forget about that though, and kinda focus on what's going on now?" Sora tried to change the subject.

Cloud paused to look at Sora again, and nodded.

"If you… love er- like me or what ever, what about Riku?" Cloud more relaxed now.

Sora leaned back on the tree and looked up at the sky. He sighed deeply and put on of his hands on his head.

"I, I'm not sure yet." He sighed again while moving his hands through his soft brown hair.

"Maybe I should just… leave, and pretend not to know each other." Cloud admitted, he could see how confused and stressed Sora was.

Sora snapped his head back down, and jumped over to Cloud, he wrapped his arms around his waste and made a whining sound.

"NO! I won't let that! I don't even know if Riku is the right person for me anymore!" Sora started to snuggle into Cloud.

Cloud pushed Sora away, and stared into his eyes. "Okay, well I don't know just how close you two were before I came into the picture. But you guys gotta be way fuckin' closer than we are." Sora was confused on why Cloud was apposing Sora's ideas.

"Cloud, what's wrong? Last time I checked you were kissing me back." Sora frowned.

"That was once. Don't make it sound like we've been doing this for longer." Cloud snapped back.

"Aight, aight, I'll leave you alone. This was a big mistake. I knew it. We're better off pretending like this never happened." Sora fluttered his arm in the 'lets forget about it gesture.

"I can't bare to cheat on Riku anyways!" Sora put both his hands to his head, and looked around the park.

"Y-you haven't told him or anyone right?" Cloud hesitated.

Sora turned around and stopped dead. "Uh… I…. uhh" He coughed.

"You did didn't you. Gawd Sora, please don't tell me you told Riku or I can expected to see my head and my body on opposite sides of the street!" Cloud was getting scared. It was rather amusing to know Cloud either feared, or hated Riku.

"No, no. But you know he's gotta find out sometime, because I can't lie to him, we've been through too much." Sora shook his head.

"Who'd you tell then?"

The two boys stood there for a long period of time. Sora fiddled with his fingers, and swayed back and forth. He looked around, and back at Cloud, seeing that the boy was still waiting for a response.

"Er- Kair…I" Sora muttered.

"Kairi! Why the hell Kairi! HAVE YOU SEEN THE MOUTH ON THAT GIRL? THE WHOLE TOWN SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!" Cloud flailed his arms around freaking out.

Sora stared at the boy and sighed. "Shut up! She's my friend and I trust her, I needed someone to talk to about it, and she's trustworthy…" Sora said unsurely.

Cloud smirked and looked back at Sora. "Yeah, you sound so sure."

Sora put on his pout look, and made Cloud laugh. "Common, can't you trust her, or she another one of my friends you hate?" Sora snorted.

"I don't hate any of your friends."

"What about Riku?"

"I don't HATE him, I… I think he's…"

"Insane?"

"In a way…"

Sora stared at Cloud's nervous face, and bursted out laughing. Cloud stared at him confused and stepped back a bit wondering if the kid had lost his mind.

"Insahahahane! HAHAHAH! Your SO FUNNY!" Sora whiped the tears from his eyes, and leaned on Cloud's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Breathless huh?" Cloud smirked.

"Good one, oh ya, I'm tired man." Sora took a deep breath, and calmed down.

Once Sora was calm he looked up to see just how close his face was to Cloud's.

"Hiiii." Sora grinned looking up at Cloud childishly.

Cloud smiled. "Hi." He was grinning sheepishly.

The two boys leaned in closer until their faces were right in front of each other. Cloud could feel Sora's breath on his face. Not realizing their actions, they both moved their arms onto each other's wastes into a hug.

Sora reacted by pushing his face into Cloud's, and they were now officially kissing FOR THE SECOND TIME!

Sora ignored the feeling that was telling him to stop, as he moved his hands down Cloud's waste, pushing his lips harder onto his. Cloud responded the same, and cupped Sora's ears with his hands.

Sora let go for a second, and looked Cloud in the eyes before continuing. He pressed his lips on Cloud's, and Cloud could feel a soft tongue against his lips. Cloud was startled for the moment, and immediately opened his mouth. Just then the both of them were over come by a feeling that none of them felt with each other before.

Cloud could feel his face getting hotter, and he had to pull away. He was slightly panting, and shook his head. Sora stared at him, and smirked. The boy seemed so inexperienced.

"Y-you've done that before haven't you?" Cloud blushed.

"Yeah." Sora smiled. _There's no need to know about my many girlfriends, and past experiences with Riku…right?_ Sora coughed.

Sora looked around the park once more, he could see children frolicking in the distance, dogs running around without leashes, and 'put your dogs on a leash' signs across the walkways. The sun was only a few hours from setting, and there was a warm breeze that filled the air. Sora looked back at Cloud, then down at the ground. He found a leaf rolling across the ground, and he stepped on it. He was amusing himself while dragging it across the ground until it deteriorated and he looked up.

He could see Cloud staring at the ground with him, once it was realized Sora was no longer entertaining himself with a leaf, Cloud raised his head.

"So what are we doing now? I think we have talked enough." Cloud questioned.

"You know what, I think we were on the verge of giving up and being friends, until… you know…" Sora said kind of agitated.

"Uh yeah, I guess this isn't over yet is it?" Cloud sighed.

Sora looked over at Cloud, and thought about Riku. He then got to the ground and lifted his hands in the air as fists.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DO U HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SEEEEEEEEEEEXY!" He screamed for a long period of time.

Cloud stared at him like he was a mental patient, and smirked. "Boy oh boy, you sure know how to scream random inappropriate things to flatter people huh?"

It was then Sora realized Cloud had a point, because he looked around the park to see three-quarters of the people within fifty feet of them, staring directly at him with disgust.

"Aheh…aheh…" Sora started scratching the back of his head, a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, since there is some time to do nothing, there is a blitzball game going on, on the other side of the park. Wanna check it out?" Cloud offered, changing the subject.

Sora nodded, and stuck his hands inside his pocket. Cloud walked ahead of Sora, and he followed behind. Once they were at a steady pace, they headed towards the mini Blitzball stadium at the end of the park.

_I am so utterly and royally screwed!_ Sora thought while looking at the boy who he was supposed to be reasoning with, but instead becoming closer every time they're alone.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, Riku had just stepped up to the door of the Kyuuki house. He was both confused and absolutely infuriated. He calmed himself down before lightly knocking on the wooden door. He could hear the light hollow sound echo through the house, and sudden footsteps forming beyond it.

The door slowly opened to reveal Sora's mother wearing a white shirt, and red skirt, with once again, an apron over the outfit.

"Hello, Riku." She smiled.

Riku looked up and grinned at her fakely, he had to hide his anger some how.

"Hi Mrs. Kyuuki, would Sora be home?" He asked politely.

"Why no he's not, he said he'd be at the park until supper, he said he had to meet someone there." She said going into thought.

"Would you know who he's meeting?" Riku asked mannerly, and twitched.

"Uh I know he told me, but I wasn't listening very well, I was doing dishes when he was telling me you know. I think it started with an S… no a C, ya a C. Umm Cl- man I hate when I can't remember names. What was it! Cl- Cl-"

"Oud…" Riku finished.

"Yes that's it Cloud. He had to meet him there for some reason, he was uptight talking about it to me, so he didn't say why." She said confusedly. "I'll tell you, that son of mine gets weirder and darker everyday." She whined.

Riku just stood there as Sora's mother rambled on. She was completely oblivious to the fact that everything Sora was doing right now was NOT to be told to Riku in any case, but she was never told to keep her mouth shut. Riku was suddenly in his own little world. _Sora was meeting Cloud at the park. Okay, but why was he uptight about it? And why didn't he say anything to me? Maybe that's what Kairi is hiding from me when she said she promised. Maybe all this has to do with…_

"Well thanks for your help, I better be going now." Riku smiled and walked off the step, and waved good-bye to her.

"Not a problem, I'll tell him you came by!" She screamed across the yard.

"Oh no you don't have to! It's better you didn't!" Riku screamed back.

He walked up the street, leaving Sora's mother even more confused.

_Yeah, it's gotta be. All this shit HAS to do with Saturday night. _Now that the pieces to what Sora was hiding were slowly falling onto Riku's lap, it was time to figure out the entire puzzle. Riku headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For such a small stadium there were a lot of people crowded around it. Sora and Cloud made their way through the cheering, overly excited crowd, and were trying to find an area where they could sit and actually see the game.

Knowing Sora's clumsiness, he took a wrong turn while walking too fast, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He yelled and looked up.

To Sora's surprise it was one of the blitzball players that went to his school. His name was Wakka, he was well tanned, very muscular. He had a recent growth spurt in grade ten which made him like a giant. He wasn't doing so well in classes, which was what Sora heard from some people and teachers in the halls, so that basically made him a strong, dumb athlete- the usual.

""Yo, man watchwer you go'n! I tryin to get food now g' fuck out muh way! Yaw!" He rambled on in what seemed like another language.

The overly sized teen shoved Sora, and he fell back onto Cloud, they both fell even further back almost knocking down a line of people. They smashed to the ground, and could feel people's feet JUST passing their faces without being stepped on.

"That kid was an asshole!" Cloud complained lifting himself off the ground and wiping the dirt off his sweater.

"Yeah that was Wakka, he's on our school's Blitzball team. He's probably the stupidest one, but none the less the strongest." Sora shivered, and wiped the dirt off his ass.

"Wakka huh…" Cloud looked over to see the teen walking towards the hotdog stands. "Did anyone ever teach him English?" Cloud snorted.

Sora started laughing. "HEY MAN I FUCK'N STOOPEED I PLAY GAME WITH BALL AND EAT H'DOGS! GET FUCK OUT MUH WAY OR I EAT YOU TOO!" Sora jumped around impersonating what he saw Wakka as.

Cloud watched the childish boy prance around like a lunatic and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god Sora! You better shut your mouth 'cause he's coming back!" Cloud hesitated and tried to hold back his laughter.

Sora gasped, and covered his mouth. He was red in the face, and watched as Wakka, stuffing his face, walked by him. Sora looked at the ground and felt sweat form on the edge of his face._ Shit shit, if he heard me makin fun of him again he'll kill me. He already bullied me once!_ Sora stood there quietly with his mouth still covered.

Wakka glared at the boys, and made his way back to the stadium for the next round. Once the coast was clear Cloud nudged Sora, and he looked up. Letting go of his mouth Sora let out a long gasping breath.

"My god! I was about to give myself a death sentence!" He waved his hands.

Cloud stared at Sora smiling. _I don't know but there is something about this kid, that says I can't just be friends._ Cloud grinned boldly, and took Sora's hand.

"Let's find a seat shall we before the next round starts?" He nodded. Sora let himself be dragged off to a group of seats that were vacant.

They sat down, and looked up to see a huge stadium filled with water. There were players inside of it already to start the next game. Sora wrinkled his nose, and snorted.

"I hate blitzball! I mean I like watching it and all but I don't see how people can play it…" Sora whined.

Cloud looked over and just nodded in agreement, he looked back over to analyze the area.

"I found out Tidus is into this crap, he bought his own blitzball not long ago. I guess he wants to try and be apart of a team or something." Sora rambled on. He looked over to see a very anxious Cloud.

"What are you so excited about?" He nudged Cloud's shoulder. Cloud looked over.

"Oh nothing, just thinking bout stuff." He grinned. Sora looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay…" He said turning around.

The next half of the game begun, and the two boys along with an over sized crowd cheered on the players. The game ended quickly, and of course Wakka's team had won by five points. The stadium slowly emptied. Sora and Cloud were almost the last ones out.

Sora glanced at his watch and noticed he should have been home ten minutes ago. "Shit I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully we're still friends." He smiled at Cloud.

"You know we didn't really solve anything today, and yeah of course we're still friends. I'll see you later." Cloud replied back. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry man, if you like me that's okay. But my problem is I shouldn't be doing that! I think I need to be like chained up or something." Sora whined.

Cloud smirked. Sora bursted out laughing and hit Cloud in the arm.

"You're as perverted as me, see you later!" Sora laughed waving at Cloud, and walking away.

Cloud shook his head and smiled. He turned and made his way home.

-------------------------

Riku was still restless, and couldn't stay inside his house. After he had finished his dinner, he couldn't stop thinking about what it was Sora was hiding from him.

He decided to go for a walk; he figured fresh air would help him think. _I can say this, I am not much of a detective, I'm not even good at math problems. _Riku thought to himself while exiting his door.

He walked up the street again which did led to Kairi's. He turned the corner to avoid the girl's house, and began walking up a darkened street. He was breathing heavily, thinking harder and harder each step he took. He was so stumped.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and could see a shadow walking up the street. He squinted his eyes, and could make out a kid his age, but wasn't quite sure who.

"Hey Riku, is that you?" The voice said from across the street.

"Uh yeah…" Riku said a bit startled.

The kid ran across the street to the side Riku was on. Once he was closer to him, Riku could see his blonde hair, and oddly matching clothes.

"Hey Tidus, I couldn't see you that well in the dark." Riku smiled waving.

"Haha, yeah I wasn't sure if it was you either." Tidus replied stuffing his hands in his sweater. He shivered. "God, it's cold."

Riku started walking again, and remained silent. Tidus noticed how consumed by thought Riku was, and decided to break the silence.

"So uh, Kairi said you came by today…" He said quietly. Riku's head snapped to the side.

"Oh yeah, what'd she say?" He asked seriously.

"That you…er- got into a fight, and maybe… that you're a… cock…sucking asshole." Tidus coughed.

Riku snorted. "Well I guess I can agree with that." He smirked.

Tidus shivered.

"Hey, did she tell you why I got mad at her?" Riku started probing at Tidus.

"Umm, I think she said something about you wanting to know why Sora was keeping you in the dark about something…" Tidus said trying to think back.

"Okay, well did she say WHAT he was keeping me in the dark about?" Riku was on the verge of having the puzzle completed.

"Hmm…" Tidus put his hand to his chin. "I think it was about Cloud. I hardly listen to her when she's complaining you know." He giggled. "All I can remember is it was about Cloud, he… something him."

Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Tidus stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Tidus asked a little bit confused.

"He 'what' him, exactly?" Riku had his fists increasingly tight.

"Oh god, now that I think about it, that sounds totally wrong. Umm I think it was kiss I really couldn't say man. Not a very interesting story though, I guess that's all…" Tidus said before going into utter silence.

_Is it just me, or is Tidus a complete idiot when it comes to love? If he really cared about what's going to happen to Sora and I after me finding out Sora cheated on me, he wouldn't have just said that to me._ Riku's face began turning a dark red.

"I er- gotta go it's getting late, see you around." Riku said quickly, and left.

Tidus watched the boy stomp off, and disappear in the darkness. He shrugged it off and continued walking home.

(Tidus will definitely make the Blitzball team when he's older 'cause he's already turning into a Wakka XD)

------------------------

Sora arrived at school after biking again; he wasn't sure whether or not he could face Riku after the other night. _I just keep getting myself in deeper shit every time I'm around Cloud._ Sora thought to himself while chaining his bike up.

Sora opened the large metal doors to his school, and trucked his way through the halls to get to the staircase. The point of him biking to school was to AVOID Riku, but his plan failed when THAT Riku was coming down the hall as well.

Sora could feel his body temperature rising again, Riku was probably expecting a reply to his letter, and it was obvious Sora couldn't lie anymore. Sora shifted around and turned to see the silver haired boy a few feet away from him.

"Hey Riku, g'mornin." Sora faked a smiled and waved.

Riku stared at the boy for a long period of time. He could see the boy was nervous, and not at all willing to be talking to Riku at the moment. Riku continued to stare, and said nothing.

_I…just…want to…strangle him…_ Riku thought cold-heartedly and took one step towards Sora. _I know what you did Sora, and I know where you live!_ Riku had the urge to scream out, but he kept it inside.

Sora flinched when Riku lifted his arms, and edged towards him. Before Sora could say or do anything Riku was… hugging …him?

"Mornin." Riku faked his own smile, and hugged the boy tightly.

Sora's muscles lightened up, and he began to relax in the arms of the older boy. _Why is he hugging me, last time I checked he was giving me an 'I want to murder you' look._ Sora's eyes shifted around the hallway, and he let go of Riku.

Riku looked down at him in the most peculiar way, and Sora could feel a shiver travel down his spine. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed Sora gently on the cheek, and before he moved away he whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Sora could feel another plummeting feeling in his stomach now. He swallowed hard, and looked up at the boy who was passing him. Sora watched him walk away without any words at all.

_Does he know?_ Sora thought to himself.

For all he knew, Kairi could've had a big mouth and told him. That would have proven Cloud right, but for now Sora would have to find the best way to end all this dramatic hell.

He turned around and headed towards his locker.

Riku was walking towards a set of lockers, at the end of a hallway. He spotted the exact person he wanted to see, and made his way over.

Riku stepped up behind the boy, and placed his hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around and smiled. "Hey Riku." The boy replied.

"Yo Leon, would you come with me please?" Riku smirked.

"It's not to harass me is it?" Leon shivered.

Riku laughed, and immediately went serious. "Nope, I just need your help."

Leon nodded and followed the boy. _If Sora won't get away from Cloud, I'll make Cloud get away from Sora, either way I'm not losing him. _Riku smirked, and led the way towards one of the male washrooms.

The two boys walked into the most deserted bathroom there was, and shut the door tightly. Leon looked around, and back at Riku.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked a little annoyed while crossing his arms.

"Remember how I asked you to probe at Sora to find out what he's hiding?" Riku said calmly.

Leon nodded. "Well I found out the problem, now I need you to be my spy." Riku smiled.

Leon jumped back, and his eyes widened. "Spy? Well, what the hell was the problem!" He swallowed.

"Sora is oh lets see, cheating on me, with that fine blonde kid he happened to meet not long ago." Riku said with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed as well.

"CLOUD! HE'S CHEATING ON YOU FOR CLOOOOOUD!" Leon screamed with horror.

Riku covered the screaming boy's mouth and looked him in the eyes. "Shut up will you, there's no need to let everyone know!"

"Well I suppose this started like Saturday right?" Leon figured out all by himself.

"Yeah I guess. What I want to know is like everything. All I've heard is that he kissed him, once." Riku nodded.

"So you want me to either hide behind a tree or something and watch to see if they make out, or what…" Leon hesitated.

Riku looked at the nervous, and a little bit disgusted boy. "No, you just have to hang out with them. I'm sure Sora can cope with that. That is of course if he ever admits to you, he's gay."

"Yeah, ok I will. Gees, but Cloud? Why him…?" Leon looked down at the floor; he had SOME sympathy for Riku.

Riku looked at Leon with interest. "Say Leon, why is it such a big deal, I mean you're not going out with Sora… or is it about Cloud…?" Riku smirked.

"What are you implying?" Leon hesitated, and backed up offended.

"Oh nothing…" Riku smiled. _This is way too easy._ " It doesn't surprise me Sora fell for Cloud, he IS a pretty hot guy, don't you agree?"

Leon looked at Riku confusedly. "You're retarded." He scoffed.

Riku leaned against the wall, and looked back at Leon. He waited for the boy too look back up at him; he was trying to keep out of eye contact.

"Leon?" Riku sighed, while putting his hands to the top of his head, still leaned comfortably against the wall.

Leon made eye contact finally, and took a deep breath. "Y-yeah?"

"Have you ever explored your sexuality?" He smiled gently.

Leon jumped back once again, this time in even more shock. "NO! I agree with what I've got, why are you asking me this!" He hesitated.

Riku started giggling under his breath. He loved the kid; he was fun to either tease or just talk to. Riku pushed himself off the wall, and walked closer to the very uneasy child.

"Oh well, Sora never thought about the other sex, until I made him think about it. Have you ever looked at a guy differently, don't tell me you haven't?" Riku slowly paced himself, while Leon slowly backed up.

"Uh, umm, no. I can't think of a time… you'..…" Leon coughed, and found himself dead-ended at a wall.

Riku looked the boy in the eyes, and smirked. "Well maybe you should, you get a whole new view about life you know, and you could choose to be bi, either way." Riku said in a whisper, and put on hand beside Leon on the wall.

Leon was completely still, and very uptight. He swallowed hard again, and could feel his body temperature rise. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, Riku pushed off the wall, and stood back, Leon still stood there, against the wall in shock.

"Make sure you hang out with Sora and Cloud now, buh bye." He smiled, and walked out of the room.

Leon let out a gasping breath._ Oh my god, what the hell was THAT about!_ Leon thought to himself, running his hand through his hair.

-----

Riku made his way down the hall to get to first period early. He sat down at his usual seat, and placed his head on top of his crossed arms, and dozed off.

He was woken up by a soft hand over the base of his neck, and he jumped up in his seat. He snapped his head back and could see a figure of a boy. When his vision became clear he could see a boy with cinnamon brown hair, a red t-shirt, and bright blue eyes staring at him. The brown haired boy grinned.

"Wakey wakey." He giggled, and sat down beside Riku.

Riku groaned, and turned around again. He rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Sora who was trying to finish his math homework in English class.

"Riku, wanna hang out with Cloud and I tonight?" Sora asked Riku, still staring at his work.

Riku glared at the boy in secret. "No I can't… I have too much to catch up on. Why don't you and Leon hang out, I'm sure he won't mind." Riku smirked.

"That's a good idea. I will ask Leon." Sora grinned. Riku nodded.

The two boys said nothing for the remainder of the class.

----------------

Sora found Leon walking uneasily down the hallway towards the bus stop a few moments after the bell had rung. People were crowding the halls and chatting.

Sora ran up to Leon and jumped on his back. "Hey!" He shouted trying desperately to keep on, but failed miserably. Sora fell to the floor, and hit his face again.

"Fuck!" He screamed, and covered his almost broken nose.

"Way to go smart ass." Leon mocked the boy.

Sora pouted, and eventually gave up one any sympathy from the leather-covered boy.

Sora shifted in his spot, and started fiddling with his fingers. Leon could scene he wanted to say something, because he had always done that through his life when he needed to tell someone something but didn't know exactly what to say.

"Sora?" Leon gazed at the nervous boy. He looked up. "What's wrong?" He carried on.

Sora looked down at his feet, and made a small sound. "I… I have to tell you something…" He could feel his face getting flushed.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Leon smirked. _I knew this was coming, Riku was right._

"Since, we're friends… I suppose you need to know that I… I…" Sora couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Leon pushed him.

"I'm… g-… ga…."

"Gay...?" Leon smirked.

"Yea..ah…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR THINK I'M A FREAK I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU AS A FRIEND!" Sora started whining, he had his eyes closed, and his face was bright red.

"Woah woah woah, Sora man calm down. There is NOTHING wrong with being gay!" Leon blushed, trying to grasp the almost crying child's shoulder.

Sora looked up hopefully, and a lot more calmly. "R-really? You're fine with it? 'Cause last time we hung out I never told you."

"Yeah whatever it's okay, stop being a baby over it. It's your life man." Leon shrugged it off.

Sora grinned boldly, and started laughing. "You are amazing! I'm glad we're friends! Wanna hang out tonight with Cloud and I?" He stopped laughing, and smiled.

"You… and Cloud? I- I guess so…" Leon blushed again.

Sora smiled. "Great! I'll see you tonight, AT THE PARK!" He sang and ran off to his bus stop. Although they all shared the same bus stop, it never stopped Sora from being the first one there.

Sora jumped onto the bus, leaving his bike at the school. He sat there waiting for the rest of his friends to come on. He looked up to find his silver haired boyfriend pacing to the back of the bus, with Cloud, and Leon following.

"Where are Kairi and Tidus?" Sora asked not very interested.

"Some stupid after school thing, no one cares anyways." Riku snorted, and placed himself beside Sora.

He placed his arm around Sora, and kissed the boy on his cheek, making him blush. Cloud sat down to the right of them and glared. It was almost like he was…_ Jealous? Naw, it can't be, I'm not even going out with Sora… why would I be?_ Cloud continued to question himself.

Riku relaxed himself, knowing that his positioning with Sora would be making Cloud jealous, that is of course assuming he did like Sora. Sora was usually so relaxed, and comfortable in Riku's arms, but today was different. He shifted so that Riku's arm fell off his shoulder, and Riku placed it back to his side.

"Sorry Riku, that was uncomfortable, aheh." He said scratching his head.

"Whatever."

Riku turned around and crossed his arms. He pouted for the rest of the bus trip.

Riku was left alone to ride the bus once Sora, Cloud and Leon reached the park area and exited the bus. Sora managed to hug Riku, and kiss him on the cheek before he left.

_I'm startin to miss that boy's lips._ He grumbled. The bus turned a corner.

Now that Leon was 'on the job' it was time to bring Sora and Riku closer together. And Sora and Cloud further apart. What Leon was oblivious to was just how Cloud would no longer like Sora. What was Riku up to? And why was Leon such a necessary person to be using?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

It was a chilly night, with a soft breeze to cool the air. The three boys paced their selves across a large field, it hadn't been long since they had arrived, and it was completely silent, and very awkward.

Sora shivered for a second, and looked over to see Cloud just as cold. Leon however, seemed to have no problem, the leather jacket must have been pretty damn warm.

Suddenly, Sora sneezed, which accompanied by a loud squeak. Cloud stopped dead and stared at Sora, blinking a little stunned. He bursted out laughing, and couldn't contain himself.

"A boy… Who squeaks when he sneezes! HAHAHAH! OWW!" Cloud was shut down by a smack to the head with Sora's hand. He mumbled something under his breath, and rubbed his head, with a fake pout on his face.

"Don't use that pout on me, it's mine!" Sora stuck his tongue out. Cloud reacted.

Leon stood there wondering what had happened to the awkward silence, which turned into violent flirting amongst the two boys slightly ahead of him. He shrugged it off, but secretly was making mental notes to everything the teens were doing. He felt bad of course; he was spying on his best friend, and one of… his friends, he wasn't all that sure whether he and Cloud were friends yet. But, on the other hand he was doing a favor for Riku, and he would hate to see Riku's heart crushed if Sora was to leave the poor boy for the blonde dude in front of him. Besides, helping Riku might get him off his back.

"Fuck I'm cold!" Cloud blurted out interrupting Leon's thoughts. Sora spun around and jumped on the boy.

"Do you need to be warmed up!" He said with a kittenish smile. Cloud snickered and grasped the boy tighter.

"Yes, Sora is warm!" He laughed.

The two boys were spinning each other around, and screaming random unnecessary things until they were stopped abruptly by a cough. They spun their heads over still arm in arm, to see poor Leon standing there a LITTLE bit disturbed, with his fist over his mouth.

"What?" Sora put on his trademark smile.

"Are you cold too? Do you need a hug too Leon?" Cloud grinned as well closing his eyes.

"You guys like to touch a lot don't you…?" Leon muttered.

Sora giggled, and flushed. "Aww Leon, what's wrong?" Sora grinned again.

"Yeah Leon?" Cloud added.

"…" Leon shuffled a bit. "… I wanna be touched too…" He said quietly. _What did I get myself into?_ Leon realized. _I guess I have to do what I have to do to get their attention off each other._

"HAHA OKAAAAAAAAAY!" Cloud screeched jumping off of Sora to jump on his new friend. Leon hesitated the moment he saw the blonde jump, and could feel his face get hot. Cloud wrapped his arms around the boy, and signaled for Sora to join in.

Sora jumped onto the two of them knocking all three to the ground. Cloud was sandwiched between Leon and Sora, and was having the life squeezed out of him. Sora however was still laughing uncontrollably by his actions. Leon, whose face was extremely red at the fact that two male teens were on top of him, was trying to maintain proper breathing considering there were two grown teenagers on top of him. _Crushing… lungs…_

"How's that Leon? You warm now?" Cloud joked with his one last breath before he totally lost all his oxygen and had to push the brunette off who seemed to be having a hernia.

They lied on the grass for a moment trying to calm themselves down. They went silent for a moment, and could hear the wind gust past them. Leon stood up, and stationed himself, before he began walking again.

Leon didn't notice at first, but he looked over at Sora and Cloud and realized they were holding hands. He doubted it was 'friendly'.

"Uhh… you guys? Are you like goin out or something?" Leon shyly asked for the sake of Riku's assignment.

Sora glanced over. "No, I'm actually with Ri- Uh I mean..." Sora choked.

"You look like you're you know…" Leon interrupted and glanced down at Sora's and Cloud's hands.

Sora's face went red and he ripped his hand form Cloud's. "Aheh, please, don't tell him that! Oh god, I bet now you're thinking something aren't you!" Sora hesitated.

"Well…" Leon sighed.

"Okay Leon! I swear I'll figure this out! Please don't tell Riku! I will figure it out I promise!" Sora grasped Leon's shoulders, and was gently shaking the boy.

"Dude, what are you talking about you don't even know if I'm thinking anything." Leon smirked.

Sora let out a long sigh. "Well now you do…" He fiddled with his fingers. "I think… I like Cloud… but I know I'm in love with Riku, and that's my problem, I don't know what to do!" Sora whined pointing in Cloud's direction.

"Aaah, I see. Well… I can't help you. But… I guess I won't tell your REAL boyfriend." Leon sounded genuine.

Sora could feel shame when Leon said those words. "I don't know why things have to be this way. I wish they weren't, but I don't wanna wish away Riku nor Cloud." Sora pouted.

Leon smiled; he walked in between the two boys and placed his arms over their shoulders. "No worries, you'll figure this out, I'm sure. Now let's get some ice cream from that store up the path."

Cloud blushed, and nodded. He was extremely quiet, and no one knew why. Halfway down the path, Leon (still with his arms around the two boys) tilted his head towards Cloud's and grinned.

"We hardly get to know each other you know that. Who the hell are you."

Cloud shrugged. "A blonde, gay kid from out of town…"

"Aahh, okay, well. Anything else that would make you anymore interesting?" Leon persisted.

"He's a good kis-" Sora slapped his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. His face went hot. _Nice going shithead!_

"He's a wha?" Leon pushed on.

"A… well I like blitzball!" Cloud changed the subject.

"Oh cool. It's alright, I'm into… uhh…" Leon went into deep thought.

"Strip clubs and hookers you leather loving kinky bitch!" Sora finished the boy's sentence and smirked before going into laughter.

"Yeah I guess that sounds like me." Leon rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long for Leon to be enjoying himself with Cloud and Sora. They were eating ice cream, and wondering aimlessly through another field by the Blitzball stadium. Cloud had chosen bubblegum, and was licking it with passion. Sora was into strawberry at the moment, and was savoring every bit, while Leon just had to get himself some rocky road. As stated by Cloud and Sora earlier, he was binging, and it was all going to go to his pretty little ass. Leon shrugged it off and began eating it almost like he hadn't eaten in years.

Once they had finished their ice cream, they all laid quietly on the grass again in the middle of the field they had been circling. Cloud was in the middle of their line, Sora to the left of Cloud, and Leon to the right. They were giggling, and talking.

Cloud titled his head over facing Leon, and he smiled. Leon turned his head as well and grinned back. They stared at each other for a period of time, unaware that they were doing it. They were staring in utter silence.

Sora glanced over after staring at the sky for the same amount of time in a daze, and could feel something go through him at the sight of them quietly staring at each other.

Sora coughed slightly, and the sudden sound made the two boys look over. He lifted his eyebrow.

"Would there be a reason you two are randomly staring at each other?" He sounded almost jealous that Leon was taking Cloud's attention.

Cloud opened his mouth, and closed it. Once he opened it again having found his words, they heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey!" The voice yelled happily.

Sora pushed himself up with his elbow to get a better look at who was approaching them. The figure slowly made it's way up to the three teens still lying on the grass, a little bit nervous.

Once the figure was within the reach of the moonlight, Sora immediately recognized the person.

"R-Riku?" Sora's face lit up.

"Why are you guys lying on the grass…" He sounded a little unsure.

Sora jumped up in excitement, and wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy.

"RIKU! YOU CAME!" Sora's voice was bright and thankful.

Riku smiled, and allowed the boy to hold onto him. He looked over at Leon, who seemed to be in disbelief.

"Hey Leon." Riku nodded to the boy, letting go of the hyper brunette.

"Hey Cloud." Riku said with a lower tone of voice, he was slightly glaring at the blonde.

The two boys waved simultaneously. They both stood up and wiped the grass off their clothes. Sora was still standing close to Riku.

"I felt bad for not being able to come, so I decided to hang for a little bit, but I don't plan on staying out long." Riku grinned, putting an arm around Sora's body, and squeezing him.

"Oh that's fine, it's getting late anyway, we were probably going to go home in about an hour." Cloud explained shoving his hands into his pockets. He was glaring at Riku.

"Fine with me." Riku grinned and nodded.

The four began walking up the field towards the street that led to Sora's house. Cloud didn't really want to associate with Riku, now that he was there HOGGING Sora, so he decided to spend his time walking with Leon. Sora and Riku were a tiny bit behind them.

"I'm really glad you decided to come." Sora whispered, grinning and leaned into Riku.

"Really? Did you miss me that much?" Riku smirked.

Sora nodded, and kissed Riku gently on the lips. He let go slowly, parting themselves. Riku took a deep breath._ It's been a long time since I felt that._ Riku smiled.

"Aren't you worried they're gonna see you?" He ruined the moment.

"Uhh yeah, I told them. They know now…" Sora looked down, he may have kept that promise, but he failed at the most important one. _Why is it so hard to keep a promise to only love you Riku? Why?_ Sora wanted to fall to his knees.

"Thank you, for keeping your word." Riku said calmly kissing Sora's temple.

The words made Sora's heart sink, and guilt rushed through him once again.

_I can't do this anymore, I can't! I should just give up and die alone or something!_ Sora was just about to open his mouth to let out everything that was eating inside of him… but he was distracted by sudden laughs from ahead of him.

With his mouth still open and ready to scream Sora's head snapped up to see Cloud crouched down laughing his ass off. Leon was standing there looking almost proud of himself.

"What the fuck… did I miss something?" Sora said rubbing his eyes, which he had just realized, were watering.

"Sorahahaha where dihihihid you get this kihihid? He's HILARIOUS!" Cloud was trying to say between laughs.

Everyone stared at Leon, who was just standing there observing Cloud's reaction.

_LEON, FUNNY? _Sora thought. He would have never guessed.

Sora stood there in disarray, and watched as Riku walked over towards the boys ahead of them.

"Aww aren't you guys sooooooo cute." He commented making his fingers into the shape of a camera, and closing one of his eyes, pretending to be taking a picture of them. Then he went up to the two and pushed them together attempting to make them hug. He giggled evilly and enjoyed every moment of torture he was putting them through.

Cloud stood up with tears in his eyes, and began pouting. Leon on the other hand had a red face and was fuming.

Cloud only stood there quietly. Leon walked up to Riku, still pissed. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder, and leaned towards his ear.

"What are you trying to pull?" He snapped. Riku hesitated by the boys actions.

Riku pushed him away, and smiled. "Nothin." He stepped backwards towards Sora.

Sora, still extremely confused, glanced at his watch. ". I have to get home before my mom has a heart attack!" Sora choked.

Riku nodded, and grabbed the boy's arm, linking their elbows. "I'll walk yah home." He said happily.

"Okaaaay…" Sora said.

"You two can walk each other home right? You live close to each other." Riku smirked.

Leon glared at him, he did all that work to come to the park with his boyfriend to spy and he was being picked on by the person who had asked him! _Who is with this kid? _Leon decided not to answer the question, and nodded.

"Haha… All right we'll go home then. See you guys tomorrow." Cloud said without a care.

The four split into two, and made their ways through opposite streets.

--------

Sora was still attached to Riku as they walked down the darkened street. They were quiet for a moment, until Riku made a small grunting sound.

Sora looked at Riku, and he did the same. "Did you really feel bad about not coming tonight?" Sora broke the silence.

"That, and… well I feel like we've been avoiding each other. I kind of miss you… you know?" Riku replied, head down. He slipped his arm out of Sora's.

"But Riku. You see me everyday?" Sora was trying to cheer the boy up.

"Yeah but, it's not the same. It hasn't been the same, can't you see that?" Riku whined, and moved into Sora.

Sora stood still, and allowed the boy to come in contact, and wrap his arms around him. Sora placed his hands on Riku's hips.

"Riku… I'm sorry… I don't feel anything different…" Sora lied. "I hope you're not doubting… anything." He swallowed.

_You're such a bad liar Sora, if only I could say it. It's just not the right time. _Riku could feel Sora's body twitch uncomfortably. There was a drip of sweat trickling down his cheek.

"Our love? I would never…" Riku whispered into Sora's ear, and let out a small breath that led a shiver down Sora's spine. He moved his hands down touching Sora's ass.

Sora jumped a bit the moment he made contact. He tried to say something, but no words came out. More sweat began to appear. _What is he doing to me, why can't I be comfortable around him anymore? Is this what guilt does to people!_ Sora was in his own mind, unaware of where Riku's hands were moving.

Sora could feel a soft warm presence, starting to slip its way into his shirt. Sora was stunned for the moment before he shifted his hands to grab onto Riku's wrists.

"W-what are you doing?" He grasped Riku's wrists tighter.

"I want you Sora, I want you back." He said without releasing his hands.

It almost seemed as though Riku was deprived of Sora, and since they were alone…

"Woah, what, what was that last thing?" Sora suddenly shot up, and let go of Riku's wrists.

Riku released his hands, and hesitated. He placed his lips right in front of Sora's.

"Nothin. I love you." He whispered, and licked Sora's lips.

Sora's lips quivered for the moment, and he shivered, and shook his head. "Ri…ku… I have to go… it's late…" He was saying shifting his head side-to-side trying to push Riku off him.

Riku sighed, and let the boy go. Sora tried to contain his nervousness.

"I'm… Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." He hesitated.

Sora turned around and was about to head off until Riku coughed.

"Sora." Riku muttered.

Sora turned around, and something clicked in his head. "Oh, I-love-you." He said quietly.

Riku watched as the only boy he has ever loved the most disappeared into the darkness.

--------

Meanwhile on another street, Cloud and Leon walked uncomfortably down another darkened road. They remained quiet until one of them could find something decent to say.

"Cold night… Isn't it?" Leon asked nervously, and shivered. It seemed harder to talk to Cloud when Sora wasn't present.

"Oh yeah. It's kinda lonely without everyone else…" Cloud complained, obviously talking about Sora.

"Mhm." Leon replied, and put his hands into his coat pocket.

Cloud glanced over at the brown haired boy, and smiled. "So um, what do you think about all of us?" He asked shyly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leon suddenly turned his head over to see a blushing Cloud.

"Well… Sora, Riku, and… me? What do you think of us? I mean it's gotta be weird knowing we're all…" Cloud swallowed. Leon smiled, "gay?"

Cloud nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, well last time I suppose you knew Sora as someone who wasn't, now it must be weird." He muttered.

"No, it didn't really come as a surprise." Leon giggled. Cloud looked a little interested at that moment.

"It just happened for me a long time ago. You never know really unless you experiment…" Cloud went on. Leon swallowed.

"Experiment?" He said hastily.

"Yeah, have you ever?" He looked over even more intrigued.

Leon gaped at him for a moment, and went into silence. "N-no." He said quietly.

Leon looked over and was still silent. The boys made a right turn, and were heading up the road Leon had lived on. Cloud stopped and was standing there for a moment almost lost in thought.

Leon turned around and walked up to him. "What?" He asked, looked at the boy through the shadows.

"I don't want you to go home yet, can't we just hang out for a bit longer?" He asked nervously.

Leon smiled happily. "Of course." He nodded, and walked away from the direction of his house.

"We never get to talk unless Sora is there, and he's usually complaining about how evil he's being with Riku." Cloud sighed. "But you seem so understanding and calm about everything, that's why I like you." Cloud said happily with his eyes closed.

"L-like me?" Leon swallowed hard again.

"Haha yeah, like a friend…" Cloud seemed unsure. He was staring at Leon as if he got the wrong impression.

"What, did you think I was saying?" Cloud asked intrigued.

Leon shifted in his spot, and looked around nervously. "Oh, you know, that you liked me in a different… way but it's nothing." Leon said cautiously.

Cloud giggled. "Well I dunno really, maybe I do…" Cloud shifted his feet, smiling at the ground. Leon jumped and snapped his head up.

"Wh-what?" He said in shock.

"I know… you don't feel that way about guys, but I guess apart of me… kinda likes you…" He explained shyly. "Maybe I should just… go…" Cloud interrupted himself. Leon realized what it was Riku wanted him to do. He took a deep breath and took the plunge. _For Sora, _he thought.

"No no it's okay, haha I don't know much about how to feel but…" Leon shifted uncomfortably, Cloud looked up at him. "I do… kinda… look at you… differently…" He lied.

"You mean you think you…"

"Like you… I guess…"

"Eeee I knew hanging around with us would do something to you." Cloud grinned, he was no longer nervous. Leon on the other hand was still unaware of what he was saying.

"Well I can't say that for sure, but it's almost like I should consider other… life styles, because all of you keep pushing me to it." Leon complained waving his hands.

Cloud sighed, and laughed. "Well, sorry if we've done that."

"How, wh-what do you mean?" Leon hesitated. Cloud walked slowly up to the horribly nervous boy.

"This is the best way to find out how you feel, and to experiment. Just relax…" Cloud said calmly, before putting his hands onto Leon's chest, and pushing him into the nearest tree.

Cloud, acting nothing like himself, slowly moved into Leon's body. The two boys began breathing heavily, Cloud moved slowly towards Leon's face, and their lips almost touched. When Leon could feel Cloud's soft lips touch his, he clenched the bark of he tree behind him.

Leon was so unsure if he could keep up the charade, he swallowed his pride and continued kissing Cloud for the sake of his "mission".

Leon could feel that Cloud was holding back, since Leon seemed so extremely nervous. He slowly let go of the boy's lips letting the kiss linger. Leon was still clenching the tree, standing completely and utterly still.

Cloud moved his head towards Leon's ear. "We both… are kind of new at this and confused, don't you think it makes us a perfect match?"

"I- I…" Leon shivered. He couldn't think of what to say.

"You… what?" Cloud asked stretching his arms and placing them behind Leon's back.

"I… give up!" Leon whined lowering his shoulders and letting out a huge sigh.

Cloud giggled and let go of Leon, and he took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"I swear to god Cloud, you'd be the only one that could probably do that to me!" He said with a whiney voice trying desperately to sound believable. Corny, but believable.

"Ah maybe I'm an exception." Cloud said proudly. "But I wasn't sure whether I liked you 'til we talked more." He said grinning.

"What about Sora, don't you like him?" Leon asked.

"Uh, I don't want to ruin that kid's life anymore. Knowing that he SHOULD be with Riku I don't know why I bother, maybe this could work out better you know, you're not seeing anyone are you?" Cloud asked suddenly. Leon jumped.

"Isn't that going a little far!" He asked in shock.

"Then give me some time." He grinned brightly. "I'm sure we're good together!" He giggled.

Leon gulped. _What HAVE I gotten myself into?!_

Leon sighed. "I can't believe this is happening, I was supposed to be normal." He complained.

Cloud glared.

"Hahaha sorry, I was kidding… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leon attempted to joke.

"Meh, well I guess if you join us on the dark side, all of us will be a big happy gay family!" Cloud said happily, and proudly.

"Woah, what about Kairi?" Leon reminded the happy jumping blonde teen. Cloud stopped and turned around.

"Hmm well, she's gay in her own little way." He said smiling. Leon laughed.

The two boys decided to start walking again, it was getting late. Leon was quiet for a while, and decided to ask a question.

"So, you gunna leave Sora alone?" He asked quietly.

Cloud looked over, and nodded. "I guess, I should of a long time ago, but he was kind of like a magnet. I think he should have Riku more, even though I think he's a prick." The spiky haired blonde explained.

Leon nodded in understanding. "You know he's not all that bad of a kid, you just got on the bad side of him…" Leon was carrying on not realizing where he was taking the conversation.

"What, what have I done that would make him hate me, he doesn't know about Sora? Does he?" He asked scared.

"Uh ummm. Maybe… he… kn…ew…" Leon muttered.

"HE KNEW!" Cloud screamed with panic. Leon jumped over and slapped his hand to the crazy blonde's mouth.

"Shut up! I wasn't supposed to tell you! Don't tell Sora or Riku you know or I'll KILL YOU!" He shouted.

Cloud grabbed Leon's hands and pulled them off his face. "You told me 'cause you loooooove me?" He asked him brightly.

Leon sighed, and slapped his hands to his face again. "Please, don't tell them you fucktard." He said aggravated.

Cloud nodded happily, and grabbed the boy's hand. "Oh this is funny, he knew and he's acted like nothing has happened, it's almost like he planned something." Cloud laughed.

Leon coughed. "AHAHA NO OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" He shouted trying to get off the subject. Cloud just shrugged.

_So that's it, that bastard knew Cloud liked me? He's smarter than he looks… _

They separated at Leon's house, and went home to fall asleep and wait until the next school day. It seemed like now things were more complicated than before, to Leon at least.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The sun rose above the land once again, leaving the gold to stay for only the moment. But most people wouldn't notice it because they were too busy sleeping, such as the little brown headed boy, lying halfway off his bed, his legs sprung in the air, and his face flat to his carpet with drool all around him.

His toes and fingers twitched as if having a dream. His mouth muscles were twitching as well, smiling then frowning. He had a beam of sweat at the top of his forehead, and it was unkown to what the boy was dreaming about.

The usual sound to wake the boy up went off, the loud ear popping beeping caused the brunette to jump and a jungle of white sheets and a comforter to fly across the room, landing on the floor.

Sora stood abruptly, and pushed his hands to his backside causing a light cracking sound. He looked around his room seeing clothes, and now sheets sprawled across his bedroom floor.

"Hmm my room is so spiffy, and clean." He laughed sarcastically, but still proud. He yawned, and made his way into the bathroom.

The door shut, and his day begun.

-----

Today he decided to take the bus, although hardly any words came out of any of the passengers in the back seats. Sora sat there fiddling with paper he had in his hand, while Riku sat with his eyes close, he seemed to be exhausted. He had his dark jeans on, and a navy blue tank top that was loosely fitted, it was almost covered by the over sized gray and black jacket he had on over it, half zipped. Cloud was talking with Leon in a low, careful voice, and Leon was dozing off himself. The two boys had on faded jeans (that's right Leon in jeans) and Cloud had a dark blue coat on, and Leon of course had his leather jacket over a black t-shirt.

_Is it just me or did some people have a rough night last night?_ Sora asked himself looking from Leon to Riku. He figured they must've had a hard time getting to sleep.

"Riku…?" Sora said shyly causing the boy to jump. He seemed to actually be asleep, but he still jumped.

"I dun wan that cookie it fell on the floor, giv it to tha stupid kid ova the-" Riku let out a loud snore, that caused Sora's eyes to widen and look around in embarrassment.

"RIKU!" He said extremely flustered, he pushed on the boy's shoulder until Riku had awakened. _Gees this kid gets more like me every day!_ He coughed.

Riku looked over at a boy who was really red in the face. He rubbed his eyes and let out a large yawn. "Hey Sora…" He said in monotone.

"Late night?" Sora asked right away. Riku nodded and rubbed his eyes again; his hair was a bit of a mess, which was uncommon for the boy.

"Thinkin…" He yawned again.

"About…?" Sora tried to get answers out of the drowsy silver haired teen.

Riku gave him a glaring look, and turned around pouting.

Sora let out a 'hmf' and turned over to find Kairi right beside him. She was wearing a puffy red winter jacket, with a black curvy skirt with black socks up to her knees. She had on dark brown boots that went up a little past her ankles. He rolled around in his seat observing all his friends. They all seemed so 'lively', but wait, where was Tidus?

"Yo Kairi, where's your fluffy bunny?" Sora suddenly blurted out.

She gave him an unforgettable glare, and coughed into her hand. "He's sick today." She said with her eyes closed.

"With…?" Sora was being a little bit irritating today.

"…" She coughed. "None of your business." She snapped.

"Huh, whatever…" Sora said without a care, and turned around with his arms crossed. Everyone seemed to have had something wrong this morning. _I wonder who peed in their cornflakes?_ Sora giggled to himself.

Suddenly he could feel a presence, and some weight appear on his shoulders. He looked over and saw Riku slowly falling on to him. His body was so limp when he was unconscious, and so Sora poked at him for a moment. Riku twitched, and Sora giggled, he allowed the boy to use him as a pillow considering Sora was a comfy little thing.

Sora spotted Riku's hand on the bus seat, beside his thigh. Sora smiled, and grabbed the boy's hand and chose to hold it tightly. Riku smiled in his sleep, and snuggled his head into Sora's shoulder/chest.

Sora closed his eyes, and relaxed allowing the bus's vibrations to make his stress fly away. He was interrupted by the nudging of his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open. Sora had realized he had dozed off on the bus, and Cloud was nudging him to get him off.

"Sora common we're here." He said concerned.

Sora shook his head, and noticed everyone had already gotten off. He arose and grabbed the book bag from the floor. He ran off the bus with the blonde, and stepped onto the cold grounds of his high school 'Destiny High'.

"Thanks Cloud." He giggled. "I woulda been left there."

Cloud nodded and was about to walk when Sora grabbed his wrist. "Well gimme a hug I owe you one!" He grinned. Cloud hesitated.

"No, in case Riku gets mad, I gotta go anyways." He faked a smile, and went off.

Sora gawked at the blonde in disbelief as he eyed him walking away from him. He watched as he opened the large metal doors, and as he closed them leaving him alone.

Sora slumped his shoulders and pulled up his backpack onto his right shoulder, and headed into the school. He heard the doors clang behind him, and he walked and pouted down the hallway. He looked up for a moment, and saw Riku standing in front of him.

"You gunna drag your lip around all day?" He asked and smirked. Sora grunted.

Riku just shrugged, and walked up to Sora. He bent down and kissed the boy on the lips causing him to blush. "See you in first period." He smiled, and walked off.

Sora sighed, and walked further to spot Cloud and Leon leaning against the wall talking happily. Sora thought maybe they'd invite him in so he walked over smiling.

"Hi guys." He said grinning.

"Hey." Leon said with his hands in his pocket. It seemed to be uptight ever since after last night, he wasn't sure how to talk to Sora knowing his crush was crushing on Leon. _Oh how it is dog eat dog world, oh how it burns._

Cloud just nodded and smiled. The three stood quietly for a moment, until Sora bravely broke the silence.

"So er- anyone wanna hang out again tonight?" He asked shyly, it was almost like they were never running around laughing like idiots the night before.

"No I'm too tired…" Leon complained. "I'm gonna stay home tonight I suppose."

Sora nodded, and looked over at Cloud. "Whatever…" He sighed.

"Well how bout I come over again tonight?" Sora said happily, unaware that Cloud has never been to his house, neither would he want to.

Cloud just nodded quietly, and crossed his arms. Leon looked over surprised Cloud would even consider it. Cloud winked in secret to the boy, and he just let out a sigh.

"Cool I'll be there after supper." Sora sounded both hopeful and extremely excited. Besides, not only would he be alone in a cool dark room with Cloud, he had the Gamecube too.

Cloud nodded quietly signaling for the overly excited boy to leave them alone now, and Sora did so. He walked off, and didn't even bother saying anything to the auburn girl he passed by who was being a bitch lately because of her poor witto Tidy-widy being sick so she was forced to go the day without making out. Sora just headed straight for his class so he could be with the one person who wasn't acting weird today.

He placed himself in his regular plastic seat, in his regular boring beat up desk, right beside… Riku Sora glanced over to see Riku yawning, and he began running his hands through his matted hair.

Riku glanced over and grinned at Sora. He tried his best to hide his guilt for duping him and Cloud. However, he felt there was no other way to get them to see beyond their young, love struck states.

The bell rang and class began. Sora counted down the hours until he would be heading towards Cloud's house, unaware that everything he was stressing over was soon to come to an end.

-----------------------

The rest of the day remained normal and quiet, Sora chose to eat alone and Riku went off with bitchy assed Kairi, he was able to deal with that kind of shit knowing Sora of course. She seemed to have needed some company anyway, and Sora wasn't the right kind.

It was now almost dinnertime, and Sora was getting excited, he loved being at Cloud's house, it was like his own little place to be, and be happy, like a paradise or something besides Riku and Kairi's house. His didn't count because to him being home wasn't very entertaining.

Sora sat on his bed with the lights off, and the only light that was penetrating the darkness in his room was the light from outside. Although the sun was setting earlier each day because the coming of winter, there was still a reasonable amount of sunlight out. Sora sat on the bed flicking through channels on his TV; he managed to stop on a channel, which was playing an all Star Trek marathon that was to be going on all day. A smile appeared on Sora's face as he relaxed and watched in amazement of the crappy but still very impressive graphics.

Sora just about dozed off, the room started going blurry, and his eyelids were getting rather heavy. Just before he fully fell asleep his half unconscious self was beginning to produce a dream. There was a familiar figure walking through his doorway into his room. He knew exactly who it was and exactly what to expect from them, he smiled and lifted his weak, numb arms towards the person expecting them to go to him. Just as the person came into view Sora's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his father's voice.

"Kid, hey kid get up." He said in monotone.

Sora lifted himself, to see that he was half way off his bed and that his arms were momentarily in the air. He looked up at his confused father who had a rather faint smile.

"Supper?" Sora asked with a grin, he rubbed his eyes until they were red.

"Yes, hurry up now or we'll be eating your food." His father attempted to joke, and hit Sora on the head with the newspaper he was holding. He smiled and exited the room.

"Not my food! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT MY FOOOOOOOD!" Sora screeched and jumped out of his bed. He tripped on a sock that just HAPPENED to be on the floor, and trampled outside his doorway, and feel at the very tip of the stairway. His head was looking down at the first step and he was fully aware that he was a couple feet away from totally plummeting to the bottom of the staircase. His eyes were wide open, and he lay there gaping at the wooden staircase that seemed to have substantial significance to him.

_I…almost…broke…my…neck…_ Sora choked, and attempted to get back up.

Sora slouched and made his way downstairs. He sat in his hard wooden chair, and grabbed his fork. He looked at his fork, and started poking at his food.

"Mom I'm not hungry…" Sora interrupted the silence, and pushed his plate away. His mother and father stared at him blankly wondering what the hell could be wrong, but they didn't ask. Sora had totally lost interest in food once he saw his life flash before his eyes before he hit the stairs, it wasn't much of a big deal, lots of people fall down the stairs, but these ones were different. These ones… were steep, and Sora wasn't about to take a chance to wonder whether or not he would of lived. He was too dramatic sometimes for his own good.

"Is it okay if I go out?" He asked shyly, and still a bit nervous about earlier. Was it really such a big life altering accident to make this kid lose his APPITITE!

His parents nodded without word. Sora nodded as well and left without touching his plate. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. By now it was practically night, the sun was beginning to set, and Sora looked around amazed. Suddenly his stomach growled and ruined the moment.

"Dude, common stomach you were friggin' upset a second ago, shut up and live with it." Sora said rudely staring down at his tummy.

He poked his stomach, and glared at it. He then looked up and continued walking away from his residence.

Cloud's house was slowly coming up from the distance and Sora could feel his heart pound, and his temperature rise. He was still so shy to be around the guy alone considering all the stress started because of that. He took a deep breath and swallowed before walking up the cement steps, and knocking lightly on the door.

His hear practically skipped a beat the moment the door made a slight creaking sound, and he saw a blonde spiky haired boy appear from his household. Sora grinned, and waved like a retard.

"Hello Cloud…y…" Sora let out a giggle remembering the boy's pet name.

Cloud glared at him, and smiled. "Hello Sora-MOO!" Pulling out the old nickname Kairi had given him.

Sora put on a really adorable pout and stuck his tongue out. "I'll take that as another fat joke! Man Cloud keep this up I'll be bulimic by the end of the week." Sora whined. Cloud smacked him in the back of the head. He had completely forgot that Kairi used to call him that.

"Just getting pay back, and you never complained to Kairi when she said it, and I swear to god if I catch you throwing up I'll kill you." Cloud said seriously before laughing. Sora laughed nervously.

Cloud put out his hand inviting the nervous brunette into his house, and Sora obliged. He walked into the familiar atmosphere and already got his mind off of how stressed and freaked out he was about the incident before supper.

"Your room?" Sora asked with a grin. Cloud nodded.

Sora followed the boy downstairs into the darkened basement; he passed Cloud's parents without saying a word, as if Cloud's only mission was to get Sora to his room. This made Sora a little bit self-conscious.

Cloud opened the door and allowed the boy to walk in. Sora looked around to see nothing had changed other than there were homework books strewn around the room. Sora sighed in relaxation and lied on Cloud's Ortho-Pedic mattress. He sighed again and put his hands behind his head.

Cloud smiled and walked over to the boy immediately handing him the Gamecube controller. Sora smiled and grinned evilly before accepting the offer.

They played Soul Excalibur II™ for a half an hour before Sora found himself comfortable enough to lean over to Cloud. Cloud stuttered, and paused the game.

"Hii." Sora said in his childish voice and had an adorable grin on.

Cloud had a faint smile, and he coughed. Sora put his arms out for a hug and Cloud couldn't help but give the boy one. Once he had seen Sora wanted a little bit more next he knew it was his queue to talk.

"Uh Sora…" He said leaning his face away from the flirty teen.

"Hmm?" Sora said without letting go of eye contact of the blonde.

"I dunno if… we should do that anymore…" He said almost tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Sora jumped at what Cloud had just said.

"I mean you and I, it can't work. Admit it you're always worried about Riku, and it's okay…" Cloud tried to think of the right wording. Already he could see tears forming at the ends of Sora's eyes.

"Oh don't cry Sor-"

"No no I see your point, but did it ever occur to you that maybe we wer-"

"Yeah, but now…"

"Now what!"

"I don't… think I want to be… with you, not if it tears you guys apart…"

"Uh huh…"

"Plus…" At this point Cloud was flustered.

"Plus…? Plus what?" Sora interrogated.

"I…like…someone…else…I think…" Cloud coughed.

Sora gaped at him. How could this be? Who could have changed his heart's direction!

"WHO?" Sora asked unaware he was slightly raising his voice.

"L-Leon…" Cloud said almost ashamed.

"LEON! HE'S NOT GA-" Sora looked down at the floor.

"Is he?" He swallowed. "He wasn't… but apparently I changed that." Cloud said scratching the back of his head.

"How you…" Sora stopped himself.

"We both have liked each other kind of, yeah I never really thought about him because I hardly knew him, but the past few days… well you said before it didn't take you long to realize you liked Riku right?" Cloud tried to back up his feelings.

"Yeah, but…"

"I helped Leon realize what exactly he was feeling…" He said looking at the floor.

"By…" Sora was getting slightly irritated, his face was beaming red.

"…" Cloud couldn't say the answer; the words just couldn't come out.

"Oh I see." Sora said with confirmation. "I know what happened, you don't have to talk Cloud. Just tell me, when?"

Cloud twiddled his thumbs; he was preparing himself for the most shocked look in his life. "Uh… last…night?" He said almost unsure of himself.

Just as he expected, Sora had the biggest open mouth possible. It was almost like it was physically impossible for something like that to even happen.

"L-last night?" Sora gulped.

"Yeah…huh…" _I suppose making us walk home together wasn't the greatest idea, but that was Riku's idea… aheh._ Cloud held back his thoughts to be said into words.

"Why? WHY?" Sora screeched confused as he put his hands to his face, he was completely confused, but part of him was relieved he would be forced to finally be with Riku. Maybe everything had been misjudged, maybe Sora was just meant to be friends with Cloud, and Riku was meant to be his… _Lo…ver…_ Sora blushed.

Cloud couldn't come to help the kid calm down, he couldn't even get close enough to put a hand on his shoulder. He was stuck there until Sora either chose to leave or live with it. Suddenly Sora, wipped his eyes, and looked up at the boy.

"So, I guess if you guys were never left alone, you woulda never figured this out." Sora let out a fake giggle.

"I'll hafta blame Riku for that one…" He said, and something clicked in his head.

"Wait a minute…" Cloud gulped at Sora's words. "It's almost like… Riku knew…" Sora was piecing together his own puzzle.

_All this time, it was like he was acting perfectly normal, but I knew he was trying to get my attention more knowing he would be there when Cloud did this to me. He was the one who let them walk alone together… and I just bet he was the one who got Leon to go with us… That little sneaky conniving BASTARD! _Sora cringed in secret.

Of course everything he had just pieced together would need more proof, and the only one to go to was the one he was accusing. Not once did he ever consider talking to Riku, but that was because he had thought maybe Riku didn't know like he should have, he was way to scared that Riku would try to leave him again, but this time for good. So if Riku did know, he would admit it right? Sora stood abrupt, and looked down at the uncomfortable blonde on the floor.

"It's hard to dump people isn't it?" Sora smirked. He knew the pain of someone leaving another.

Cloud nodded, and made a tiny sob.

"Don't worry, it's not like we were going out… and I hope you have better luck with Leon." He put on a genuine smile for once. Cloud looked up surprised by the boy's actions.

"I've got to straighten my own life out now, and Cloud…" Sora looked back down at Cloud. Cloud looked up again.

"Yeah?" He asked shyly.

"Don't worry 'bout it, we'll be friends. We still cool?" He smiled putting out a hand.

Cloud smiled with his eyes closed, he put out his hand happily, "yup."

Sora giggled, and grabbed his coat. He looked over at Cloud. "Sorry to leave so early but you know I've got someone to see." He smiled again. Cloud nodded.

Sora gave Cloud a hug like nothing ever happened, and it was true. Sora was now feeling better than he had ever in the past while, he felt like all the stress of his misdeeds been lifted away.

Sora exited through the doorway, and headed up the dark street. He ignored the cold breeze that blew against his face; it was time to figure everything out. Although Riku had his own puzzle to make out, but Sora had his own as well. It was time to put an end to the secrets; it was time… to kill the barrier!

Sora took a deep, very calming breath as he stepped up to another household, which was rather familiar to him, and knocked. There was no hesitation in the body of Sora the moment the large hollow door opened to reveal a young silver haired boy with spaghetti still hanging from his mouth.

Sora looked up at the boy and smirked.

"Hi may I come in?" Sora said boldly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There was an awkward silence and it was leaving a harsh, and unforgettable feeling in the bodies of the two boys. Riku stared at Sora, and managed to get the rest of the food into his mouth and swallowed.

Riku didn't know why he felt the way he did, but he could feel the presence of what he felt was anger, and something more…

"S-sure Sora…" Riku could feel a drop of sweat trickle down his face. _Why am I nervous, all he did was ask to come in!_ Riku swallowed hard, and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go to my room."

Sora grinned rather than smirked this time. And walked up the last step and entered the house. "Thanks." He said without effort.

Sora looked at the floor all the way through the house. He didn't bother making contact with Riku's parents who were still in the kitchen oblivious to who had come to the door, and not at all caring.

The sounds of footsteps up the wooden stairs echoed through Riku's house. Riku led Sora to his room with anticipation of what Sora had come for. Although Sora was continuously staring at either his feet or the floor, Riku frequently peeked over his shoulder to observe the boy. He seemed so, so serious. But calm.

Riku gulped, and closed his eyes tight for a moment trying to comprehend that maybe something bad was going to happen. Of course it may have nothing to do with anything bad, Riku always seemed to the worst. However, almost everything that had happen this year turned bad.

Riku looked over his shoulder one last time before opening his door. He saw Sora look up the moment the door made the creaking sound. They silently made their way into the darkened room.

Riku took a long look into what seemed like an endless dark abyss, but it all ended when he simply flicked the switch up, and the lights came on. Riku sighed, and walked further into his room.

He turned over to Sora, and tried to smile hiding his assumption that he was so getting himself into shit… Or had he already.

_Oh crap._ Riku thought.

Sora sat on Riku's bed and stretched out. He let out a cute yawn, stretching his arms and placing them behind his head, he looked over at Riku.

"So…" Riku muttered tilting back and forth like a child waiting. "What's up?" He lamely asked.

Sora turned his head over after staring blankly at the wall across from his bed, and looked into Riku's aqua eyes. They were still the bright blue they always were, but they looked extremely inquisitive. It almost made Sora seem dark at the moment.

_It's sad; I miss Sora's stupid happy self. Now he's looking at me like I used to look at others, almost like he's full of pain._ Riku felt a bit of guilt form in himself. He automatically figured this was his doing. But then again, why was Riku the bad one? Sora was the one cheating.

Something clicked in Riku's head. _Something's up, and I'm thinking THAT may be the problem. _

Riku stared into Sora's eyes for a moment, and found himself acquiring a lot of questions he wanted to ask but knew they weren't appropriate at the time. He decided to start off with a low profile of any knowledge he might know.

"Okay Sora." He said assertively. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, you can't stay quiet forever?" He was almost glaring at the brunette.

Sora made a small grunting sound and closed his eyes.

Riku could feel his frustration grow. "Sora! What's. Wrong!" He growled.

"You hear about Cloud and Leon?" Sora muttered almost so quietly Riku could barely catch the words.

"No. What?" He tried to sound intrigued.

Sora sat up and brushed his had through his hair. His facial expression was emotionless, so unlike Sora.

"They're pretty much goin out now…" He said with a faint smile.

Riku tried to act surprised by putting on a fake gasp. Inside his mind he could feel his inner Riku jumping for joy. _GO RIKU! GO RIKU! _

"Oh my god really! I never thought Leon to be gay… Or Cloud for that matter." He said rudely.

Sora sighed, ignoring Riku's comment. "It's funny how fast these things happen, I mean it didn't take long for me to like yo-" Sora went quiet.

Riku nodded, and sat on the bed beside Sora. "Yup, that's true, it didn't." he grinned.

"Thing is, Leon wasn't gay…" Sora said. "Cloud kinda brought it outta him, it's so odd."

"Not really." Riku lied, trying to avoid the fact that it was odd because it wasn't real.

"But, I don't think it would of happened if..." Sora coughed.

"If?" Riku urged on.

"If they didn't get time to spend together which would have never happened without..."

"..." Riku remained quiet.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Sora suddenly lifted his sinking head.

"Why do presumptuous?" Riku glared, "it sounds like you are the guilty one."

"What are you-" Sora gasped, "you did do something!"

"Why do I look like the villain here?" Riku stood in anger.

"You're right, I'm the bad guy..." Sora sighed, "I... chea- chea... cheated on... you...."

Riku stood in silence.

"...with....Cloud." He sobbed quietly.

"Oh I know." Riku whispered, and smiled faintly.

Sora flung his head up, his hair flew back. "What! You- you knew?" _I knew it!_

Riku put his hands gently around the boy's body, and hugged him. He smiled.

"Who-who did it? How did you find out?" Sora was puzzled, "Kairi." He gasped.

"No Sora, it wasn't Kairi. But she was stupid enough to tell Tidus, who is the last thing who needs to know that stuff." Riku sighed. He remembered that night.

"T-Tidus was the one… I woulda never have thought…" Sora muttered to himself. Riku didn't catch it.

Sora pushed away from Riku, and looked over at him. He wiped his tears from his face.

"So if you knew… Why didn't you tell me?" Sora was still so confused.

Riku found himself having trouble explaining this one. "Well er- I knew… by the way Cloud acted around Leon, that there was something there." He shrugged. "I somehow figured I could match those two up, and get you back." He sighed.

"Get…me…back?" Sora said silently. It didn't take long for him to remember Riku said he wanted him back the other night.

It was so much to comprehend, Sora had hints all the way through but he was dumb enough not to notice. Soon he felt more of a sinking feeling, but this time it was more shame than guilt, because he finally told Riku what he was doing wrong.

Sora moved into Riku's arms again, and sobbed. "I'm so! So! Sorry Riku! I said I'd love you and only you, and I broke that promise! I still love you! It's just I couldn't get away from Cloud, I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to leave me like you did before!" Sora sobbed louder. "This time you probably wouldn't come baaaack!"

Riku smiled in a tender, concerned way. He rubbed Sora's shoulder. And kissed the side of his face.

"I couldn't do that. Not if I know how you really feel, not if I know that you were resentful of being with Cloud for that time. Because if you really didn't care, or love me that much you wouldn't have worried about me." Riku explained in a soft calming voice.

Sora snuggled himself into Riku's chest, and sighed. It suddenly came to him that maybe Riku was right. Maybe he was just into Cloud because, he was still growing. He was still just a teenager with raging hormones, which automatically assumed the boy with the blonde hair and dark clothes was sexy, and someone he wanted and loved.

Of course that was only a theory, Sora felt bad blaming what he said was love for Cloud on hormones, but now that he thought about it, it couldn't have been real. He recalled all the times they kissed; they never went far, not as far as Riku and he had gone.

Sora always felt a barrier that stopped them from getting anywhere, and he knew now what it was. Riku. It was his true love for Riku.

"I love you Riku." Sora smiled freely.

"I'm glad to hear it. And just to tell you, it's okay you didn't keep your promise, its not easy being a sexy seventeen year old." Riku winked. "Attracting all kinds of pretty boy's and being too naïve to say no to them."

Sora giggled. "You're an ass." He sighed. He hugged Riku's warm body even harder. He finally felt the way he had before when he was with the silver haired boy.

Sora was overcome by one question that suddenly appeared in his mind. "Oh Riku." Riku looked down at the boy.

"How exactly did you get Leon to follow along with us, and well admit he LIKED Cloud?"

Riku was caught. Now he had to tell it all. Riku started laughing nervously.

"Oh nothing much. I told him to spy (cough) on you guys, and maybe seduce him a little…" Riku started blushing.

Sora's eyes widened. "Er- WHAT?"

"Not anything bad! I was just trying to get him to admit it! He liked Cloud! And get Cloud's mind off of you."

"Oh you ARE a sneaky little fu-"

"Shush now! You're the bad one here! You're lucky I haven't punished you!"

Sora looked at him funny. "Punish? Riku I hope you're not thinking of anything I think you're thinking of, because that isn't a punishment." Sora stated.

"No unfortunately, it came to me earlier that raping you IS NOT a punishment." Riku smirked.

"I was talking more along the lines of disowning you…" Riku just came up on the spot.

"Disowning? Riku you don't own me."

"Oh but I should. And you should be on a leash to so that you don't fall on er- FOR any more guys! You naughty naughty boy!" Riku sounded almost serious, until he started laughing somewhat evil.

"A leash?" Sora blushed. "That's going too far!"

Riku laughed again. The two boys were over come by more silence.

"So you, forgive me?" Sora said quietly.

"Yes Sora, I forgive you. It's not like you did anything… bad right?" Riku shrugged.

"No…" Sora said unsure. _Does kissing…count?_

"Ha, no I'm not talking about kissing or anything. Whatever that doesn't matter." Sora felt his face go red.

"Besides you mean to much to me to let you go for a little blonde headed kid. Besides I find Leon and Cloud the cuter couple." Riku grinned.

Sora's lip quivered. "AWWWW! That's so sweeeeeet!" Sora rubbed his eyes.

Riku punched Sora in the side of the head, enough to make him pout and glare.

"You bastard!" He yelled trying to hit Riku in the arm.

"You deserved it, you girl-boy." Riku stuck his tongue out.

Sora pouted again, then smiled. "I'm still so incredibly sorry Riku." He said.

"Will you shut up, and stop ruining the moment." Riku whined before pulling Sora closer to him, and locking lips.

Sora was drowned in the soft warm feeling of the kiss. He knew what he did would forever hang as a bad memory, but at the moment he finally felt happier. He felt better, more confident in his choices, he knew who he really loved and it took that person to prove it. Even if it did require him to make his best friend fall for the one he thought he loved. In other words Riku knew Cloud would go for Leon, and leave Sora to be with the one he was meant to be with, Riku.

Riku knew Cloud was smarter than he looked, even if he liked Sora and wanted to be with him, he knew he couldn't be with Sora, he knew it wasn't meant to be, but he couldn't leave Sora because he had no one else to go to. That is until Riku made his scheme with Leon.

Before Sora decided to push Riku over onto the bed. Riku stopped him and glanced at his watch.

"You better get home man, your mom will have a hernia." He smiled politely.

"ACK!" Sora screeched before jumping off the bed and hurdling down the stairs.

"SORA!" Riku shouted before Sora ran out the door.

Sora spun around and smiled. He jumped onto Riku wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders, and kissed him. He moved towards his ear.

"I love you." He whispered proudly. And ran off.

Riku stood there observing the panicking boy running down the street into the darkness. He crossed his arms and sighed. It seemed to him, it was all over.

Riku shut the door.

He then went to his phone in his room and dialed Leon's number.

A quiet voice answered, "hello?"

"Leon." Riku smirked.

"What?" Leon glared into his phone.

"Good job." Riku muttered.

"I can't believe this. Messing with people's hearts is wrong, especially crazy gay's." Leon grumbled.

"All is fair in love and war." Riku grinned.

"Shut up, fag."

"I will pretend you didn't say that." Riku growled, "when are you going to leave Cloud, or do you like him for real?" Riku chuckled.

"I don't know, I have to wait for the right time, I don't want to get murdered, have I already mentioned you guys are crazy?" Leon coughed.

"Yes." Riku chuckled again.

"As for you last comment, I am straight." Leon growled, "don't try and change me."

"Fair enough, my friend." Riku said, "see you later."

The phone disconnected.

Leon sighed. _Messy business..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_The blue sky slowly went from blue to orange to black as Sora watched the sun quickly set. The stars appeared in the sky. Suddenly gray walls started growing from the ground creating a small room around watched as the walls came up to connect and create almost a box like room, he wasn't afraid almost as if he was used to something of that manner happening._

_Sora looked around the darkness, every time he was alone it always seemed so dark. He shivered from the coldness that consumed the dark room. Sora rubbed his arm and shivered again, suddenly he could hear someone's voice. It was very familiar to him, and he expected to see them. Sora turned around and caught a glimpse of blonde._

_Sora smiled, and waved to a figure._

"_Hi Cloud, good to see you again." He greeted._

_The figure appeared out of the darkness as the one Sora had said to be. The blonde spiky haired boy known as Cloud. Sora put his arms out as if expecting something, and Cloud slowly walked up to him._

_Cloud lifted his arms and was about to embrace Sora when suddenly he moved his face towards Sora's ear._

"_It's over." He whispered._

_Sora pulled back in shock wondering what the boy had meant, and suddenly Cloud leaned forward as soon as he came in contact with Sora's body, his face changed, it went paler, and his hair turned silver and grew. Sora's eyes widened._

"_Riku?" He gasped._

_-----_

"Gah!" Sora screamed while sitting up in his bed.

He wiped his forehead, which was covered in sweat. He looked over at the clock to see it was about to ring.

Sora looked down at his bed and stared at it in thought. _That was the weirdest dream I've had in a while._ He thought rubbing his eyes.

Sora never mentioned or thought about it, but ever since he was involved with Cloud his dreams of Riku were taken over by Cloud dreams.

He stepped off the bed and stretched, yawning loudly. This morning he didn't actually hear his mother yell for him, probably because she said she was going to a charity that morning the day before, not like Sora was listening.

Sora walked into his bathroom and turned on the florescent lights, which burned his eyes. With a moan of annoyance Sora turned on the shower leaving it to warm up. He slipped into the shower and closed his eyes thinking back to his odd dream.

"It's almost like my subconscious wanted to warn me that Cloud is no longer allowed in my perverted dreams. Maybe that means I-EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD THAT'S HOT!" Sora screeched falling out of the shower. "HOLY SHIT! AAAAA NOW IT'S COLD! WHAT THE HELL!" He cried out trying to gather his balance.

Sora managed to get himself off the floor and his legs out of the shower so he was no longer affected by the random changing of temperature. He grumbled and grabbed a towel to dry the floor off as well as himself. As soon as he was dry he could hear a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, Sora! I was doing dishes, I didn't know you were in the shower!" He could hear a male voice echo through the halls.

Sora stared annoyingly at the door knowing that the voice belonged to his father.

"It's okay!" Sora yelled back in monotone.

Grumbling all the way and out the door Sora totally forgot to eat his breakfast. Upon shutting the door, Sora left his father staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He was oblivious to how much of a grudge Sora was capable of holding when one fucked with his shower.

_This is gonna be one hell of a long day._ Sora yawned while making his way through the rain towards his bus stop.

Completely drenched, Sora walked onto the bus, his eyelids were halfway down making him seem almost zombified. He was slouchy and seemed really tired. Water droplets fell from his clothes onto the floor almost making Kairi slip. She happened to be bone dry because she was smart enough to use an umbrella. Tidus was trailing behind sniffling from a cold he still had, he was dry as well considering he was using Kairi's umbrella.

Sora giggled to himself seeing that he was making people lose their balance on the bus all because of him. He looked over to see Riku covering his mouth as if he was laughing in secret. Sora grinned at him and sat down beside him.

Sora grasped the boy and hugged him tightly, Riku started flinching.

"What's wrong?" He said in concern.

"Wet, very wet, and cold." Riku muttered.

Sora giggled and let go of Riku seeing that he had left a huge wet spot on the boy. Sora apologized and looked over to see Cloud and Leon sitting together talking. They weren't into the public display of affection yet because they weren't sitting close to each other at all.

"They look like me a year ago." Sora whispered to Riku, and he smirked.

"You're right, you were so frigid." Riku giggled.

Sora pouted and slapped the silver haired boy in the arm. Sora looked lost in thought and this did not allow him to hear Riku, who had been talking this whole time.

"I'm sorry what was that I wasn't listening?" Sora said smiling childishly while blinking way too much.

"I'm gunna kill you." Riku glared at him. Sora giggled and poked Riku in the nose. "Okay what I WAS saying, was I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over, it's been a while." Riku had a faint smile.

"Well… I dunno last time I slept over there… we almost got caught. Am I right?" Sora smirked.

"Well maybe if you didn't scream so loud we wouldn't-" Sora put his hand over Riku's mouth, Sora's face was flush, and he was glaring at him.

"Shoosh you stupid f-. Okay listen I was gunna say that my parents aren't going to be home tonight, it's their anniversary so they don't usually come home 'til the next day." Sora explained still a little bit flustered.

"That sounds like fun." Riku smirked lightly sliding his finger down Sora's inner thigh.

Sora slapped the boy's hand away. "S-stop that! We're almost at school, I don't wanna… wanna…" Sora stuttered.

"Wanna what?" Riku whispered and smirked.

"NOTHING! Aheh nothing…" Sora rubbed the back of his head.

Riku laughed and petted Sora's head. Sora blushed and closed his eyes and leaned onto Riku's warm dry body. Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around the cinnamon brown haired boy.

"I love you." He mumbled. Sora remained quiet and cuddled closer to him.

The rest of the people on the bus didn't seem to care that two boys were cuddling, probably because they had to deal with them year before and half of this one. It actually seemed awkward the days they didn't even speak to each other considering their constant flirting and touching was an every day thing. Leon and Cloud on the other hand stared blankly at the boy's not only wondering how they could feel so comfortable.

The bus stopped in its usual place and everyone made their way off the bus. Sora jumped onto the cement and stretched. Riku followed after and pulled his backpack farther onto his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. She had tangled dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, and she had on faded jeans with rips in them and a red hoody. She continued to stare at Riku as if observing him, and Riku's eyes widened.

"Y-Yami?" He muttered.

"Riku?" The girl replied.

Riku stood in shock and Sora stopped and turned around to see what was happening. There were tears forming in the girl's eyes. She ran over and jumped on him wrapping her arms around him in the form of a hug.

"Riku! It's you! Oh my god, yes it's Yami! I got your letter!" She said trying hard not to cry so much that she would create a scene. Sora however was completely confused; he stood there trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" He asked pushing the girl off of him and holding her by the shoulders.

"I begged to get foster parents who live here, so I could go to school with you. I asked which bus you got off of so I decided to surprise you. Don't tell anyone I'm skipping first period to see you." She grinned. She looked like she'd been through hell.

"You look great Yami, it's good to see you again." Riku laughed, "I can't believe we'll be living in the same town."

Yami giggled, and hugged Riku once more. "Finally we're together again…" She sighed in happiness, and pushed back. "Oh yeah, your boyfriend… Where is he?" She asked looking back and forth.

Riku nodded his head in the direction of Sora just behind them. Yami glanced over and smiled.

"My god you were right he IS cute." She grinned with her eyes closed. Sora blushed and shifted in his spot.

Yami turned over to Riku and leaned towards his ear. "I haven't done it, I won't anymore Riku. I promise, everything's so much better now. Foster parents suck but I feel like I am on a better path. Don't know why I waited so long for this change..." She whispered and kissed Riku on the cheek. Riku smiled.

Yami turned around and jumped towards Sora. She grabbed both his hands and pulled them up and down. "I'm so glad to meet you Sora, you don't realize how happy you've made Riku! I hope we can be best friends." She said brightly.

"Yaaaaami!" Riku said embarrassedly.

Yami giggled and let go of Sora's hands. Sora seemed overwhelmed by the greeting of Riku's old friend.

Sora found that all the friends that they've had before had some how made their way into their lives once more. Sora didn't mind that Riku's attention would be directed to Yami for the next while, in fact he was looking forward to getting to know what Riku had been living with before he met him, just like how Riku was introduced to Leon. Except Leon changed Sora's life for the best… By taking Cloud from him. Of course that may be bad in some cases, but it helped Sora realize that he belonged with Riku.

------------

School seemed to be going fast for everyone, it was now lunch and Sora was eager to get loads of food to scarf down, he missed breakfast and was dying of hunger. He walked to the cafeteria alone, leaving Riku to walk the halls alone.

Riku roamed the halls thinking of the past events. He knew he still felt resentment towards Dora's actions, but he knew such a juvenile thing couldn't destroy what they may have. He also knew that when Leon decided to leave Cloud would be another mess him and Sora had to deal with, but hopefully they would be strong enough. _Anyway, time to find my cute little fluffy fuck buddy._ Riku grinned while swinging the doors to the cafeteria open.

Sora walked through the cafeteria holding two sandwiches and a large chocolate milk, he was balancing them with his overly sized binder. Suddenly Sora saw as his entire lunch and binder went crashing towards the ground, he watched in horror and was suddenly pulled sideways towards a familiar face. It was almost like slow motion until his lips meant with the person who happened to be Riku. Riku's arm wrapped around the boy's waste as he roughly kissed the boy in the middle of the cafeteria. Sora found himself in shock but moved his hands for the silver haired boy's cheeks. The released each other what seemed like an hour after and Sora took a step back panting. His face was flush, and he was shaking still.

"R-Riku…" He smiled looking up still trying to catch his breath. Riku stood there silently and smiled.

Sora looked around him to see that all eyes were on them. Sora's eyes widened, as he looked at the ground almost embarrassed, he hated having everyone staring at him he was still a little shy. Riku laughed and grabbed his hand dragging Sora away from a cheering crowd of yaoi fans.

"Aw man you lost my lunch!" Sora whined grabbing onto Riku's shoulder.

"Sorry, your sexiness beats food I had to jump you, I woulda gone a LITTLE farther but we were in the middle of a cafeteria." Riku winked putting his arms around the boy's waste.

"Since when has a big group of teens stopped you from screwing me right there an then?" Sora snorted.

"Since I know how shy you are around people, you don't like a lot of attention do you kid?" Riku asked smirking.

Sora coughed and fiddled with his fingers, it didn't take words to know that he was saying yes. Riku patted the brunette's head and pushed him towards a corner to eat lunch. He could NOT wait to spend the night with the one person he had been deprived of. _I don't care how much you resist boy; your pants are coming off tonight whether I have to rip them off or not. _Riku smirked while sitting down.

-------------

Sora felt his body slam up against a hard surface, which happened to be his door. Riku was all over him the moment they got off the bus aware that no one was home, Sora staggered to get the door unlocked as well keeping his tongue inside Riku's mouth. Sora had his head facing the opposite way and his body facing the door, he managed to find the keyhole and heard a click. Sora turned the knob and the door swung open making the two boys fall head first into the house. Riku landed straight on top of Sora and his hands slide further up Sora's shirt with the force of him falling.

Sora moaned in agony as Riku's large body came crashing down on him. They began to laugh and Riku pushed himself up off of the brunette. Sora pushed himself up which his left elbow and let out a long sigh.

"Holy crap you're heavy." He coughed. Riku smirked.

Riku said nothing as he grabbed Sora's hand and threw their book bags to the side and shutting the door. Sora looked almost lost and dizzy as Riku grabbed Sora by the ass and lifted him up. Sora grabbed onto Riku's shoulders and hung down from him. Riku walked towards Sora's stairs with Sora still attached to his back, he began walking up the stairs. Sora looked down to watch his feet getting dragged along the stairs.

Riku kicked Sora's door open as if he was entering with force to get an unlocked door open. He grabbed Sora by the waste and threw him over as he fell on top of the bed. Sora sighed and stretched out on the bed. He looked over at Riku with glittering eyes almost like he wanted something.

"I need a shower, I'll be out in a sec." Riku said calmly and took off his sweater. Sora stared dumbfounded at him.

"Okay, moment ruiner." He pouted.

Riku walked up to the boy and leaned in so his nose was touching Sora's. "Ruin isn't a word, and you're welcome to join me hot shot."

Sora lifted his face up a little more and gave Riku a little peck on the lips. "Maybe…" He said. Riku smiled and took off his shirt throwing it onto Sora's face; he walked shaking his hips towards the bathroom door. Sora found himself not only staring but drooling.

It was about a minute since Riku had entered the shower, and already Sora was anxious. He found himself holding onto Riku's shirt awaiting his return, but instead found himself wanting to join him in the shower. Sora gave in and stood up, he took off his shirt and jeans and chucked them on the bed. He walked into the steamy room that was his bathroom and took a deep breath.

Sora walked up to the shower and tapped on the curtain, for some reason he found himself feeling very awkward. _I'm still surprised Riku forgave me so easily, do I really mean that much to him?_ Sora questioned himself as he gathered courage to tap on the curtain harder to actually make a dent.

"What?" He could hear Riku's voice say through the sound of running water.

"C-can I come in now?" Sora asked shyly.

Riku let out a sigh, and there was silence until Sora saw the curtains shift, and Riku's soaked head peeked out. "Uh yeah, you tard." He said and laughed.

Sora grinned with a red face, and slowly took off his boxers; he closed his eyes tightly and stepped into the shower. Sora slowly opened one eye at a time to reveal a very naked, and very wet Riku right in front of him. He let out a groan of pleasure (awww yeah), he continued to stare until his eyes slowly but surely moved downward. Riku watched as Sora's eyes trailed down Riku's body and stopped at certain point. Riku smirked.

"You want some don't you?" He giggled forcing Sora's head up using his two front fingers on his chin. Sora stared into Riku's eyes and nodded quietly. "You gotta get wet first." Riku said jokingly before turning Sora's body around until he was completely under the showerhead. Sora felt the warm water dribble down his body making him feeling more comfortable.

Sora took a deep breath and sighed. Riku smiled and pushed him up against the tiling wall. Sora could feel Riku's hand slowly making its way down his body towards his waste. Sora kissed Riku and felt the water drip down and across their lips. Riku moaned and pushed harder onto Sora and harder on their lips. Sora opened is his mouth a little bit and immediately felt a soft tickle on his tongue. Sora tightened his grips on Riku's shoulders and let out a lout moan as Riku thrust into Sora and his tongue went further into his mouth creating a sensation.

Sora was expecting Riku to penetrate him, but it did not come, not yet at least. Although Sora was able to be on top the last time they had made love, he wasn't the type to be the one on top every time, it was almost like he expected Riku to do it, Sora didn't care though. Every little thought left Sora's mind the moment he could feel Riku's hand on his erection. Riku applied pressure that caused Sora's head to lift and him to hiss, the pain suddenly went away and Sora was over come by pleasure which caused his hissing to turn into purring. Sora released Riku's shoulders and he slid down the wall and hit the floor in the tub. It wasn't a lot really but Sora was overwhelmed, he sat there with his head up and he was panting loudly.

Riku bent down and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You okay?" He sounded so concerned. Sora nodded and started laughing.

"You overwhelm me, you bitch." Sora coughed and slouched his shoulders.

Riku laughed, he shifted his eyes around the shower for a moment. "Maybe, we shouldn't do this." He said quietly.

Sora got up and sat on his knees. He grabbed by the top of Riku's arms and began shaking him frantically. "No! -No! -We-will! -You-have-to-screw-me! -You-stupid-sexy-" Sora shouted between his shaking of the poor teen.

Riku pushed Sora off and stood up, he was trying hard not to laugh. "If you say so." He shrugged grinning.

Sora grinned, and leaned over to hug Riku. Although he was hugging his waste Sora's face was against Riku's stomach. Riku gave Sora a sadistic look and grunted. Sora looked up at the boy and smirked.

Without saying any words Sora leaned his head down and stuck his tongue out as he moved his head downwards he slid his soft tongue down Riku's abdomen. Riku looked up and closed his eyes releasing little sounds of pleasure. The water continued running down the two boys as Sora stopped at Riku's pelvis bone, and sighed. He smiled, and opened his mouth; he licked the shaft and pushed his mouth further onto Riku's erection. They both had one going now.

Riku moaned louder and louder each time Sora would thrust his mouth inward. Sora was unsure whether or not he was doing this right because he had done almost everything else BUT blow Riku, he just went by the sounds of pleasure that came out of the teen's mouth whether or not he should continue. It was kind of obvious to when Riku would constantly say, "keep going" or "Don't stop".

"Soraaaaaaah…" Riku gasped the moment he climaxed leaving Sora with the same taste in his mouth Riku had to endure once before. Sora coughed and allowed the sticky liquid to slide down his throat.

Riku slid down the wall just as Sora had done earlier and took deep breathes trying to catch his breath. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed one of his eyes. He looked up at Sora who was still sitting on his knees with his face screwed up because of what he had just swallowed. Riku giggled.

"There yeah go." Was all he could say. Sora knew what he meant, and he began to pout.

The two stood up in utter silence, Riku grabbed the shampoo and poured a bit into his palm and plopped it onto Sora's head. Sora jumped, and relaxed as Riku massaged his head applying more shampoo. Sora began to purr and grabbed the bottle to apply some on Riku's head. Once they had rinsed it out, Riku placed his body close to Sora from behind and wrapped his arms around the boy's waste. He put his head on Sora's shoulder, and began breathing heavily into his ear. Sora shivered, and leaned his head over so that it was against Riku's, he could feel his heart pumping faster with happiness.

Riku slid his hands down again to feel that Sora was still aroused. Sora's eyes widened when he could feel Riku's hands on him again. Sora closed his eyes and let the boy do what he wanted. Riku grimly grasped Sora's erection like he had done before, and this time jerked it. Sora let out a gasp the moment Riku made the movement.

Sora grabbed onto Riku's hips the moment Riku began moving his hands faster creating more moans from the brunette. Sora's eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was wide open, Riku kissed the boy on the cheek and continued. Sora's grip tightened and in one last thrust of Riku's hand Sora let out a long gasping breath and climaxed into Riku's hands. Sora almost lost his balance again as his knees had become almost like Jell-o. Riku caught him and turned him over kissing him once more on the lips. Sora gained his balance and turned the knob in the shower to turn it off, and they stepped out.

The bathroom was full of steam and Sora could barely see past their feet. Sora reached for a towel and passed one to Riku and grabbed another for himself. They dried each other off and stepped out of the steamy room. When they entered Sora's dirty, cluttered room Sora was walking towards his bed and was pushed onto it by Riku. Riku, still in only a towel, jumped onto Sora and rolled over on the bed. Sora looked over at Riku as he was climbing on top of him. Sora swallowed and felt his face heat up; Riku was now on top of Sora's body with one knew forward and his hands by Sora's shoulders.

"What… Are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving time on not having to take off you're clothes." Riku stated as he tried to take the towel off of Sora.

"Oh…" Sora muttered, and smiled. He then helped Riku out by trying to get off Riku's towel. They started giggling evilly both knowing exactly where it was leading.

"Oh look, you're naked… Again." Riku smirked placing his hands on Sora's stomach. Sora slid his hands up the sides of Riku and grinned.

"So are you." He smiled pinching the boy's ass. Riku jumped a little.

Sora pushed his head upwards and reached Riku's mouth. Their lips touched, and Riku pushed down. His tongue slipped into Sora's mouth again and was pushed farther down his throat. Sora made a small moaning sound and began getting aroused again. Riku slid his hand down by Sora's ass, and slowly slipped one of his fingers inside of him. Sora let out another moan that was louder and sweat dripped from the boy's forehead. Sora didn't feel as much pain this time as before and it didn't take him long to relax and feel the pleasure that took over him once again.

Riku decided to go quickly and he entered two more fingers and moved them around massaging the inside of Sora. Sora was still over some by loud moans of pleasure and moved his hands up towards his pillow and tightly gripped it while gasping. Riku moved closer to Sora and released his fingers while thrusting. Riku then penetrated Sora for the second time causing Sora to close his eyes and make a squeaky sound. After that Sora let out another long gasping breath and Riku began thrusting continuously.

Sora, still gripping his pillow, was having trouble staying stable as Riku thrust faster and harder each time. Riku moaned in one last thrust and climaxed inside of Sora. Sora shortly climaxed himself right on his bed from everything. Sora gasped and panted, as did Riku, Riku pulled over off of Sora and lied in the bed beside the panting boy. Sora sat there still grasping his pillow, and he began staring at his ceiling as if in a trans. Riku glanced over at the red-faced boy and smiled.

"Wanna go to bed? I'm tired." Riku whispered. Sora glanced over.

"Fuck no, I'm hungry." He grinned.

Riku started giggling and sat up in the bed. He looked over at found his boxers chucked over on the other side of the bed. He got up and grabbed them; he slipped them on and headed out the bedroom door. Sora sat up watching Riku make his way downstairs, it didn't take long for him to leap off the bed and grab his boxers. Sora slipped them on while hopping towards the stairs, and he ran down to meet Riku into the kitchen.

Sora walked up behind Riku and wrapped his arms around the teen's muscled shoulders; he kissed him on the cheek and Riku smiled.

"Riku?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yah?" Riku replied while grabbing some bread to make toast.

"When we're done school, let's live together." Sora said grinning boldly. Riku looked at the floor and smiled while letting out a sigh. He turned around and hugged Sora tightly; he leaned his head close to Sora's ear and sighed.

"You got it." He whispered.

Sora breathed heavily and sighed while cuddling closer to Riku. "I love you." He whispered in an almost ashamed voice like he shouldn't be saying that after what he had done to Riku. Sora managed to say it anyway knowing Riku HAD forgiven him.

"I love you too." Riku whispered back before kissing Sora on the earlobe.

_Riku's too loyal to ever hate me for such a childish thing as kissing Cloud, and that is what convinces my heart that he was really meant for me. Like I said I would have had no problems in my life if I had never met Riku, but I love him way too much to ever wish that._ Sora smiled and hugged the person he planned to spend the rest of his life with tighter. _Could I have really been so blind to not see that in the first place?_

**END:**3


End file.
